


out of sight, out of mind

by eunchaes



Category: NU’EST (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, SocialMedia!au, WOW THAT ALLITERATION tho?, anyway, daehwi is a M E S S, daehwi wants to get away from jinyoung, hes smart too?? give me ur brain, jihoon n woojin get their asses whooped A LOT, jinyoung is a Calm artsy guy, just like this fic, produce 101 bebs r here, theres texting twitter and uh tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunchaes/pseuds/eunchaes
Summary: daehwi chooses his classes for the new school year carefully in hopes of being separated from jinyoung.or ; daehwi tries to get over his big fat crush on the student councillor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to make this a socialmedia!au fic instead yo inspired by laughter by leedaehwi :””)

**pink sausage + peasant**

woojin: hey asshats

woojin: what classes are yall gonna be choosing again

jihoon: takes one to know one

jihoon: lazy to type it out so read it from here

jihoon: *screenshot attached*

woojin: oh fuck

jihoon: why??

woojin: im taking the exact same classes as u

woojin: which means i'll have to deal with ur shit AGAIN for the next 2 years or so

woojin: sigh fuck this

jihoon: well FUCK U TOO i was initially excited @ the thought of sharing the same classes as u again next year

daehwi: omg same choices!!!

daehwi: wait no

daehwi: :((( everything else is the same as you guys but im taking bio instead of physics

woojin: NO DAEHWI MY PREFERRED FRIEND 

jihoon: AW WHAT

jihoon: @ woojin fuck u

jihoon: but bio is more content heavy tho

daehwi: true :(

daehwi: im sorry for talking about him but

daehwi: do you know what classes jinyoung is choosing

woojin: (areyougonnatellhimjihoonor)

jihoon: (imnotsureareyougonnasayit)

woojin: (idontknowhowtosayit)

jihoon: (justsayityoufuckface)

daehwi: ,,, I CAN SEE WHAT YALL ARE SAYING ,,, FUCKING LOSERS OMG

woojin: .. he's taking the exact

woojin: same thing

woojin: as

daehwi: ??????

woojin: you !!!!!!

jihoon: yeah! aren't u excited?

daehwi: FUCK MY LIFE

daehwi: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS

jihoon: ??? bro don't u like him

daehwi: im trying to get over it

daehwi: if i don't see him everyday like i am now = i will forget about him ! out of sight out of mind

daehwi: ageWGEUWNS FUCK MY LIFE

jihoon: why do u want to forget about ur crush

woojin: ya ^

daehwi: look

daehwi: bae jinyoung ,, student councillor ,, top student of our class ,, calm and reserved boi ,, one of the fastest runners in our class ,, thick thighs ,, small face ,, artsy farsty aesthetic boi 

daehwi: lee daehwi ,, failed the council interview ,, FAILING ALMOST EVERY CLASS ,, LOUDASS ,, can't do sports for shit altho he's in a sports club ,, frail chicken ,, maybe i have a small face too ,, I FUCKING FAILED ART

daehwi: WE DO NOT MATCH

jihoon: dude the teachers are stupid as fuck for not accepting you into council YOU ARE REALLY GOOD AT LEADINGG

woojin: ^ agreed plus DAEHWI YOU AREN'T AS BAD AS YOU THINK STOP BELITTING YOURSELF

woojin: art is not for everyone and u are one of the best players on the table tennis team

daehwi: im not as bad as i think because IM WORSE

jihoon: dude opposites attract yknow

woojin: ya look at minhyun and jaehwan

woojin: jaehwan is a gross shit and minhyun devotes his life to cleaning

woojin: they're dating, aren't they?

jihoon: plus minhyun confessed first

daehwi: we do not match

daehwi: jinyoung is like constipation

daehwi: i am  diarrhea

woojin: LMAOOO thats a great way to put it tbh

jihoon: daehwi my precious

jihoon: do NOT speak of yourself like that

jihoon: isn't jinyoung kinda friendly with you too

daehwi: THATS BC HES NICE AND HE DOESNT WANNA HURT MY FEELINGS

woojin: BITCH

woojin: BAE JINYOUNG AND LAI GUANLIN ARE BFFS

woojin: RIGHT?

daehwi: uhuh

woojin: DOES JINYOUNG HUG HIM?

daehwi: er

woojin: NO HE DOES NOT

woojin: ON THE OTHER HAND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE CAUGHT U TWO IN EACH OTHERS ARMS

jihoon: ^ U FUCKIN RITE (for once)

woojin: i am always right bitch lets be real im the most sensible one in this friend group

woojin: SO DAEHWI

woojin: JINYOUNG ENJOYS UR PRESENCE

daehwi: NO HE DOES NOT

daehwi: HE'S MEAN TO ME MOST OF THE TIME

jihoon: woojin u wanna bet we r gonna catch those 2 sucking face soon

woojin: wait idw to bet money can we bet a meal

jihoon: yes okay

daehwi: GWWHSV SCREW BOTH OF U my tumblr mutual is BETTER

 

 **#1 pink sausage anti** @gghwi  
i hate everything and everyone

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@gghwi including me?

 

 **;-)** @parkjeojang  
hmm ;-)

 **i am a seoul person** @nationsdarkpast  
NUDGENUDGENUDGE

 

 **sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
what are my children up to again ...

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@y00nsjisung Honestly I have no idea but let me just say @nationsdarkpast @parkjeojang if you two are planning on BURNING the kitchen down again, don't even get started.

 **i am a seoul person** @nationsdarkpast  
@y00nsjisung @optimushwang WTF OK THAT WAS 1 TIME?? PLUS WE WERE TRYING TO BAKE COOKIES WE DIDN'T BURN THE KITCHEN

 **;-)** @parkjeojang  
@y00nsjisung @optimushwang ALSO THE COOKIES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FOR YALL OMG ALL OF U UNGRATEFUL FUCKS

 **sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
@parkjeojang this kind of language will Not Be Tolerated in this house.

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@nationsdarkpast @parkjeojang Honey. THe fire alarm in the dorm went off. Jihoon was screaming at the top of his lungs and flailing his arms. Woojin was crying on the floor.

 

 **;-)** @parkjeojang  
i can't believe our family members are all so unsupportive ...

 

 **#1 pink sausage anti** @gghwi  
i actually have the video of woojin crying and jihoon screaming if u want it dm me

 **god daniel? NO** @kingjaehwan  
@gghwi SEND IT TO ME NOW FUCK DM-ING

 

 **#1 pink sausage anti** @gghwi  
SHIT HELP ME WOOJIN IS CHASING ME AROUND THE DORM RN ,, CURSE THESE CHICKEN LEGS

* * *

memehwi: hey are u free rn :(

ephemeral: ofc! what's up

memehwi: ugh u know my long time crush i always tell u about

ephemeral: the artsy fartsy smart guy?

memehwi: YA

memehwi: hnggg omg he's taking the same classes as me for next year

ephemeral: oh really? good for you!!

memehwi: NO ITS A BAD THING

memehwi: I WANNA GET OVER HIM AND IF I SEE HIM EVERYDAY AGAIN I WONT GET THE CHANCE

ephemeral: why tho?

memehwi: ugh i literally just explained this to jihoon n woojin but anyway

memehwi: I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM :(

ephemeral: bitch what NO

epehermal: you are!! never bring yourself down like that please

memehwi: NO IM ABSOLUTE SHIT

memehwi: haiz i really hate this

memehwi: + jihoon and woojin are seriously my best friends although they can be assholes ,, i can't imagine being stuck in a class with my crush and like other people i hate? :(

ephemeral: man.. it won't be that bad! you and your crush are on good terms too aren't you?

memehwi: no i hate him and he hates me

ephemeral: judging by how you tell me about your interactions throughout the day & how dreamy his eyes are and how perfect his small face is every hour i can say that, that statement above is false.

memehwi: grrr i'll get over him i swear

memehwi: sigh what if i do end up in the same class as him next year ,,

memehwi: i wish u were in my school instead

ephemeral: trust me i wish i was too

memehwi: it's been like 3 years? and we haven't met once although u live in seoul too

ephemeral: :( yeah

ephemeral: let's meet soon!! :D during the holidays, maybe?

memehwi: HEHEH OKAY

memehwi: oh i gtg do my hw sigh

memehwi: gn 2 my fav mutual i love u !!! muacks

ephemeral: i love you too GOOD LUCK ON THAT HW

 

 

>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi loves his tumblr mutual, ephemeral, hates everything else. 
> 
> jihoon gets hit and so does woojin

memehwi: !!!! guess what

ephemeral: ?

memehwi: i have a group project and we're grouped in 3s

memehwi: my crush + my friend samuel is in my group omg and samuel has this dance showcase thingy with woojin and daniel he has to settle so

memehwi: its basically just my crush n i ???

memehwi: UGH

ephemeral: hmm maybe it won't be that bad? your crush is a nice guy right?

memehwi: hwgshws kinda

memehwi: but its so awkward like i cant even make eye contact w him

ephemeral: he really makes you that nervous? :o

memehwi: YEH SHEGESVA

memehwi: omg hes so gorgeous

memehwi: :DD

memehwi: BUT ANYWAY .....

memehwi: how was your day?

ephemeral: it was alright! i have a project now too and i hate it

ephemeral: T_T

memehwi: zzgsaksgsu hope u do well

ephemeral: ahh my mom's calling me to eat dinner i'll ttyl

ephemeral: bye daehwi

ephemeral: love you

memehwi: BYEBYE

memehwi: ilyt ❤️

* * *

  **jinyoung, daehwi (2)**

jinyoung: hi hwi

jinyoung: can you come over to do the project? thursday after school

daehwi: shw WHAT

jinyoung: ??

daehwi: the libraRY??

jinyoung: what about it?

daehwi: um i mean why can't we do the project in the library

jinyoung: yeah we can but i figured it'd be more comfortable in my house since we can talk freely without getting chased out and stuff

daehwi: yeah but ,,,,

jinyoung: but?

daehwi: wait nvm

jinyoung: dude why are you making a big deal out of this? it's just you coming over

jinyoung: it's not like this hasn't happened before

daehwi: NONO

daehwi: um it's just that ,, im sick !!! and like !! idw to spread the virus to u

jinyoung: hm but there's still the possibility that you'd spread the virus to me even if we met up in the library?

daehwi: UM NO u know maybe like ,, since there are many other people in the library

daehwi: maybe if i cough it'll skip past u and then the virus will go to the rest of the people there instead

jinyoung: you being sick just gives more reason for me to invite you over so i can take care of you

jinyoung: whatever it's final come over on thursday i'll cook you soup or something

daehwi: oh um ok thanks

_seen_

* * *

  **anti** @gghwi

what the fuck. stop making my life difficult pls

 

 **anti** @gghwi  
coughs aggressively

 

 **i miss hotshot** @fairywoon  
@gghwi stop making MY life difficult upos

 

 **anti** @gghwi  
@fairywoon wtf is upos

 

 **ONG not hong** @seongwoot  
@gghwi Upos = u piece of shit

 

 **i miss hotshot** @fairywoon  
@gghwi you sat next to taehyun that day at the café. you STOLE MY SEAT!

 

 **anti** @gghwi  
@fairywoon remember that time u were the camp leader? u gave jinyoung, @parkjeojang n i BODY WASH instead of body lotion

 

 **;-)** @parkjeojang  
@gghwi @fairywoon OMG YA THANK GOD MINHYUN WAS THERE TO FIX SHIT UP

 

 **anti** @gghwi  
@fairywoon taehyun wanted to sit next to ME not you. so not only do i have ur seat, i also have ur man?

 

 **give me CATS** @kangdan  
@fairywoon @gghwi i think daehwi won this one. give it up sungwoon

* * *

**family (7)**

jisung: can one of you tell me WHY jihoon WAS IN THE INFIRMARY

jaehwan: who's jihoon again?

jaehwan: o ya that pink-haired shithead

woojin: LMAO SAME

woojin: anyway jihoon got hit on the head

daehwi: ye he did :((

jisung: WHAT

daniel: shit how are you ok jihoon??

jihoon: fuck you.

daniel: ?????

jihoon: sry not u daniel. i meant woojin & jaehwan

ong: How did u go from hitting people on the head to getting hit on the head tho?

jihoon: ugh.

jihoon: i was walking past the basketball court. and i saw an empty tin can on the floor.

jihoon: because i am a Concerned citizen and i Love The Earth. i picked it up, wanting to throw it away.

jihoon: but before i could that motherfucker who always clings onto minhyun i think he's called seonho?? HIS FUCKING BASKETBALL CAME FLYING IN MY DIRECTION so fuck i fell

jisung: OH MY GOSH I THOUGHT SEONHO WAS A GREAT KID

daniel: oh shit

jaehwan: i have never loved seonho more. im a proud parent

woojin: tag urself, i'm the basketball

jihoon: .... choke.

jihoon: i open my eyes, trying to Pick Myself Up like the Grown Man i am but i feel someone scooping me up.

jihoon: i look up to see lai guanlin. he kinda stank bc sweat but he IS FINE AS HELL. he carried me to the infirmary and apologised on that demon child's behalf!

jihoon: so all is good! i am alright.

daniel: that's good to know jihoon! we're glad you're ok now :o)

jaehwan: how DARE u call my son seonho a demon child??? fuck off

ong: OOOOOOOO

ong: Wait he's bae jinyoung's best friend right

woojin: yeah

jaehwan: ah jinyoung my other son.

jisung: why am i hearing screams coming from jihoon's room??

woojin: SEDN DHELP. KWNE

jihoon: jaehwan, shut ur ass. ur next.

 

 **ANGRY sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
i heard screams. i walk into jihoon's room and I HAD TO TEAR him apart from woojin. woojin has a BIG ASS BRUISE the size of his ego now.

 

 **ANGRY sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
why can't the younger generation LEARN TO TALK THINGS OUT CALMLY? i am grounding both of you for two weeks.

 

 **ANGRY sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
@optimushwang WHY can't you move into our dorm instead and just ditch sungwoon and your kids?? we have jaehwan here and you can be the peacemaker.

 

 **give me CATS** @kangdan  
@y00nsjisung @optimushwang tbh i agree. bc sungwoon has taehyun there and i think dongho can take care of the kids

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@y00nsjisung @kangdan Well, the last time I visited, the fire alarm went off and I saw the pink sausages having a breakdown in the kitchen. Not something I wanna deal with everyday

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@y00nsjisung @kangdan Besides, Jaehwan's gross habits are rubbing off on Seonho. It's best to keep him away. Love you though @kingjaehwan

 

 **give me CATS** @kangdan  
@optimushwang you're speaking as if you gave birth to seonho & jinyoung although they're just your juniors..

 

 **JIHOON GO AWAY** @nationsdarkpast  
@optimushwang CAN'T U JUST LET THE COOKIE INCIDENT GO???

  
**minhyun, love me** @kingjaehwan  
ANYWAY. mom loves you seonho xx @babychick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the taehyun woojin daehwi thing is actually a tana mongeau (?) & christine maury reference LMAO “well i have a nicer ASS TANA” GSHSVRGS
> 
> this story is absolute shit thank you for reading this i do not deserve ur readsbwvshehehe
> 
> friendly reminder tht i love u and u shld drink lots of water and eat lots of yummy food today <3
> 
> talk to mi on twt if u wanna @LSOYULS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin and jihoon get hit. again

**fuck u woojin** @parkjeojang  
SO i'm grounded for 2 WHOLE WEEKS THANKS TO @nationsdarkpast?? FUCK U

 

 **jihoon FUCK OFF** @nationsdarkpast  
@parkjeojang SAYS THE ONE WHO PUNCHED ME IN THE STOMACH

 

 **fuck u woojin** @parkjeojang  
@nationsdarkpast U WERE VERBALLY ATTACKING ME !

 

 **seonho :)** @babychick  
jihoon hyung i am so sorry for hitting u with the bball :( @parkjeojang

 

 **fuck u woojin** @parkjeojang  
@babychick don't worry about it ! :)

 

 **jihoon FUCK OFF** @nationsdarkpast  
@babychick he's only saying it's fine bc ur "hot" friend helped him

 

 **seonho :)** @babychick  
@nationsdarkpast @parkjeojang OH JIHOON HYUNG THINKS GUANLIN HYUNG IS HOT??? HAHAHAA

 

 **fuck u woojin** @parkjeojang  
@babychick NO I DON'T WTF GO AWAY WOOJIN U FUCKFACE!!!

 

 **guanlin** @lai_gl  
hmm

 

 **guanlin** @lai_gl  
so i’m not hot? D:

* * *

 

memehwi: ughhshshs my fav mutual

memehwi: so like my crush kinda told me to go to his house for the project

memehwi: and i was like uh why cant we do it in the library

memehwi: he asked why i was making a big deal out of it and so i lied to him and told him i was sick and didnt wanna spread the virus to him because i really didnt wanna go over & lose my shit

memehwi: but he was like oH ur sick?? lemme take care of u !!!! i'll make u soup !!! and now i have no waY OUT OF IT FUCK

memehwi: hes making it so hard for me to get over him

memehwi: im sorry for spamming u but im just so nervous hahzhs i’ll message u again once im home

memehwi: love u

* * *

 

**pink sausages + irrelevant**

jihoon: HMMM LEE DAEHWI

jihoon: ur going home with bae jinyoung?? hmmmmmmmmmmm

woojin: HMMMMMMMM

jihoon: he ain’t replying either ?????

woojin: hey shut up and take pics for blackmail

jihoon: omg okok

* * *

 **the better family (10)**  
minhyun: Bae Jinyoung.

minhyun: Why are you bringing a boy home?

guanlin: wow and i thought i had more game than jinyoung...

jinyoung: IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS

jinyoung: it’s just a project

jinyoung: and also he’s sick so i think we should take care of him?

jonghyun: agreed ! ^-^ we should take care of sick people

dongho: Lmao yeah we should take care of minki in that case

aron: ^ LMAOOOO

minki: somebody remove dongho from this chat please i do not tolerate bullying!!!!!

sungwoon: who u bringing home?

seonho: ^ whoooooo

taehyun: better not b jaehwan. that asshole spilt coffee on me

minhyun: Excuse me.

taehyun: sorry 4got he was ur bf

minhyun: Stop being so pressed. That happened 3 years ago

jinyoung: daehwi

sungwoon: OMG THAT BITCH

dongho: How dare you?? Daehwi’s my favourite kid

minhyun: Anyway... okay then. Keep your bedroom door open.

jinyoung: oh gosh Y E S DAD

jinyoung: omg wtf why is minhyun so uptight about everything it’s as if he’s got a pole up his ass?

taehyun: I AGREE

aron: WELL SAID

sungwoon: minhyun is ok but kinda true

jonghyun: minhyun is a nice friend ! but he’s too scary and organized sometimes :(

minhyun: BAE JINYOUNG.

jinyoung: OH WHAT

jinyoung: FUCK WRONG CHAT HAHA THAT WAS MEANT FOR GUANLIN AND SEONHO

jinyoung: bye i’m walking home with daehwi now!

minhyun: Also did majority of you just BLATANTLY talk shit about me knowing damn well that I’m in the same group chat? Even YOU, Jonghyun??

minhyun: Thank you Seonho, Minki and Guanlin for your silent support. Love you.

minhyun: AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR THIS FAMILY? I thought I was a better parent than Jisung.

seonho: hyungggggg no :(

 

  
**Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@y00nsjisung Hey so about that offer .... You still up for me moving in?

 **seonho :)** @babychick  
@optimushwang HYUNG U BETTER STOP :((

* * *

 

ephemeral: oh god sflr i just got out of school

ephemeral: anyway i hope your project is going well so far

ephermeral: hope you’re okay

ephermeral: anyway i love you too

memehwi: hey

memehwi: im still at his house but i excused myself to the washroom

memehwi: he rly did cook soup for me lmao i didnt know he could cook this well

memehwi: i thought he could only cook instant ramen

ephemeral: aww that’s nice

ephemeral: go back to your project hurry hurry don’t keep him waiting

memehwi: whcswhw i wanna be alone i dont wanna face him its been so awkward

ephemeral: you think it’s awkward that’s why it’s awkward

ephemeral: hurry and go if not i won’t talk to you for 3 days >:(

memehwi: SHSGSGS MY FAVOURITE

memehwi: fine fine

memehwi: ttyl

memehwi: love you (not so :<)

* * *

 

 **family (7)**  
jisung: *photo attached*

jisung: daehwi, explain.

daehwi: what the fegshw

daehwi: all we did was do a project together !!!!! :<

jaehwan: omg is that my baby jinyoung?

ong: Stop acting like a loving parent i bet jinyoung hates ur ass

woojin: lmaoo who wouldn’t

daniel: i hate to start conflict but i have to admit that i agree with seongwoo and woojin

jaehwan: ....

jaehwan: JISUNG I’M BEING BULLIED

jisung: do i look like i give any fucks

jisung: why do u need to go to his dorm just for a project??

daehwi: OMG THATS WHAT I TOLD HIM

daehwi: BUT HE INSISTED ON IT? I EVEN MADE UP A LIE SAYING THAT IM SICK

jisung: oh what wow ok jinyoung is a nice kid

jaehwan: of course! i raised him :-)

jisung: can u SHUT ur extra ass up

jaehwan: YALL JUST JEALOUS THAT IVE GOT AN AMAZING BF AND 2 BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN SMH

daehwi: anyway where did u get that picture from??

daehwi: wait there are two ppl who are abnormally quiet in this gc rn...

daehwi: i just checked the pink sausage + prince daehwi chat.

daehwi: 2PARK U PIECES OF SHIT SGFSGWHJ

daniel:

daniel: um i heard loud thuds and yelling should we be worried?

ong: I think i hear woojin crying????

jisung:.... i have failed as a mom. daehwi was the only kid that didnt turn out as a complete failure.

jaehwan: does this mean jihoon and woojin are failures

jisung: 

jisung: erm.

jisung: i’m not trying to say that they’re failures but, that’s exactly what i’m trying to say

 

 **pink sausages LEAVE** @gghwi  
i fucking hate 2park they can FALL INTO A HOLE AND I WILL FUCKING BURY THAT HOLE WITH LOTS OF MUD AND QUICKSAND !

 

 **screw u jisung** @kingjaehwan  
@gghwi i can help with that!

 

 **HOLD ME HYUNGSEOB** @nationsdarkpast  
i sincerely apologise for provoking daehwi

 

 **HOLD ME... someone** @parkjeojang  
i am deeply sorry for taking photos of daehwi and jinyoung BUT IT WAS WOOJIN’S IDEA!

 

 **HOLD ME HYUNGSEOB** @nationsdarkpast  
@parkjeojang LITERALLY I HATE U SO MUCH U HAVE NO IDEA 

 

 **Minki is a loser** @nstdongho  
Tbvh seeing an angry Daehwi is so amusing because he’s so squishable and cute and like ?? He puffs up his cheeks and crosses his arms and sulks it’s so adorable ???

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@nstdongho rt

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i updated twice today im just that bored


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi makes up his mind
> 
> minhyun and gang come over for their weekly family day !

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**  
daehwi: ok guys i know im still supposed to be mad at yall but

daehwi: im taking physics!!! :D

woojin: OMF REALLY??

jihoon: YES BITCH

daehwi: okay because i realised that bio is really too content heavy and i've always done better in physics anyways

jihoon: !!!!!!!!! let's go buy a smol cake to celebrate

jihoon: oh wait! i can't leave the house because SOMEBODY got me grounded! -_-

woojin: i'm grounded too u fucker and U STARTED IT

daehwi: ... are u guys even friends

daehwi: anyway

daehwi: YEAH so byebye people i hate bye jinyoung !!!!

daehwi: omg i gotta tell ephermeral about this asap :)))))

woojin: isn't that your uh

woojin: tumblr mutual (?)

daehwi: yeh hehehe

jihoon: have u ever met him before

daehwi: no but he lives in seoul too

woojin: his blog is freaking aesthetic tho

daehwi: tbh he's so artsy and nice he lowkey reminds me of jinyoung ,, but we've been mutuals for three years and i lov him <3

jihoon: aw ok fuck that's kinda cute

woojin: stranger danger he may be a hairy 60 y/o man

jihoon: way to ruin things u asshole

woojin: what?? stranger danger

woojin: if jisung knew that daehwi's sending sappy platonic lovey dovey texts to a stranger on the internet he'd lose his shit

daehwi: ephermeral is NOT a stranger! >:( hes my lovely online friend who provides me with moral support when u guys r too busy killing each other/ganging up against me !

daehwi: ahh u guys suck

daehwi: bye

jihoon: wait omg before you go

jihoon: *screenshot attached*

jihoon: JINYOUNG AGREED THAT UR CUTE!!

daehwi: Whhsei NO GO AWAY

* * *

 

memehwi: hi qt how are u doing today

memehwi: ive decided to take physics so now im away from my crush! :D

ephemeral: ohHh good for you i guess?

ephemeral: will you be okay with physics though?

memehwi: hmm yeah i like the content of bio better but i score better in physics?? i dunno

ephemeral: hehe hope you like your classes :-))

memehwi: u tooo :D

memehwi: when can i meet u

memehwi: seriously this school year has been so shit ive basically only been looking forward to meeting u

ephemeral: aw shit that was so sweet

ephemeral: me too :")

ephermeral: ahh you're the cutest bean ever i love you so much

memehwi: I LOVE U MORE

memehwi: i srsly wish we were in the same school ughhh >:(

ephemeral: aw i'm sorry if we were i promise i'd be there for you everyday instead of just through tumblr

memehwi: awwwgwhdhw ur d cutest

memehwi: omg its 2am alrd??

memehwi: shit sorry for keeping u up for so long

ephemeral: ah no don't apologise!! i can't sleep too

memehwi: shehehe shit i have to be up early tomorrow bc jisung is planning "family day" with minhyun n his damn family which means my crush is gonna be there ugh

memehwi: ANYWAY goodnight fav i love u

ephemeral: i love you too

ephemeral: you're so cute

ephemeral: sleep well

ephemeral: dream of me :-))

memehwi: hm i dont even know what u look like tho? :(

ephermeral: i'm handsome don’t worry ;-)

memehwi: lol ok sureeeee

ephermeral: ah enough! go to sleep

* * *

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang

It just hit me. Does this mean that Seonho, Guanlin & Jinyoung have been TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME in their little group chat???

   
**Minhyun** @optimushwang  
But anyway I mean Guanlin and Jinyoung are in council, Guanlin and Seonho are the captains of the basketball team. Jinyoung is basically an all-rounder. I raised them well so

  
**Minhyun** @optimushwang  
EAT YOUR HEART OUT JISUNG

   
**FURIOUS sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
@optimushwang i'm only gonna be nice because you're coming over later

  
**FURIOUS sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
jaehwan has HORRIBLE taste in men.

   
**FURIOUS sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
at least my children don’t talk shit about me!

* * *

 

 **family (7)**  
jisung: WAKE THE FUCK UP AND CLEAN THE FUCKIN HOUSE MINHYUN'S FAMILY IS COMING OVER

jaehwan: why not just sleep till they come and let minhyun clean our house?

jisung: ... true but WAKEY WAKEY

ong: IT AIN'T OVER UNTIL A FAT

ong: LADY SINGS LET ME HEAR U SAY WHOMP WHOMP WHOMP

ong: CLACK CLACK CLACK WAKE THE FUCK UP

daniel: omg that video gives me life

woojin: WHY THE FUCK are people coming over

jisung: weekly family day !

jihoon: NO 

jihoon: NO WE R NOT LETTING THEM INTO OUR DORM

jihoon: JISUNG NO NO NO PLS

jaehwan: dude wtf let me see my boyfriend & kids

jihoon: U SEE THEM EVERYDAY IN SCHOOL UGH

daehwi: JISUNG MOM NO

daehwi: PLEASE I LOVE U I LOVE ALL OF THEM EXCEPT FOR SUNGWOON AND JINYOUNG

 daehwi: PLS NO LET'S JUST SPEND THIS SATURDAY ALONE OK

 jihoon: OMG DAEHWI ILY

 daehwi: ILYT JIHOON

 woojin: if jihoon and daehwi are against the idea of this minhyun family x our family family day I LOVE U GUYS TOO I GUESS ?

jisung: why don't you want them coming over??

Ong: Ye why

woojin: actually i'm fine with them coming lol i'm just sleepy

daehwi: JINYOUNG IS MY ARCH ENEMY HE IS NOT STEPPING FOOT IN HERE ! 

daniel: huh? don't you like him?

jaehwan: SINCE WHEN

daehwi: YA SINCE WHEN

woojin: since u saw him at the animal volunteer event 4 years ago

daehwi: NO

jihoon: no no no we are not letting them come in

jaehwan: WHY NOT???

woojin: i’m pretty sure this is about lai guanlin in jihoon’s case this is actually hilarious

jihoon: U KNOW WHAT’S THE MOST HILARIOUS THING EVER?

woojin: ur future? 

jihoon: u mean YOUR EXISTENCE?

woojin: u bitch

jisung: children!

daehwi: WOOJIN, U KNOW WHATS THE FUNNIEST OF THEM ALL 

daehwi: UR CRUSH ON JIHOON WHEN YALL FIRST MET

jaehwan: !!!!!! TEA

jisung: ???????

woojin: oh my GOD NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN I WAS BLIND AND IT LASTED 3 DAYS

woojin: I HAVE HYUNGSEOB NOW PLS LEAVE

jihoon: omg ikr i was SO CREEPED OUT FML 

jihoon: I DON’T KNOW HOW HE GOT HYUNGSEOB TO AGREE TO DATING HIM

woojin: shut up u bitch ur still single and u don’t dare to admit that u like lai guanlin

jihoon: I DO NOT

jisung: where the fuck r daniel and ong when i need them to manhandle jihoon and daehwi out of their rooms

jaehwan: just walked past daniel’s room they’re spooning again! they probably fell asleep

woojin: well i mean seongwoo is weak as fuck only daniel is useful

jisung: true dat

jisung: wait woojin? pm me

  
**woojin, jisung (2)**  
jisung: $5 to carry daehwi out of his room. $8 for jihoon because i know he can be difficult

  
woojin: can u add chicken wings too

  
jisung: OK

  
jisung: extra $2 if u grab the 2 baking trays and clang them in ongniel’s faces

  
woojin: deal

* * *

 

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
I walk into Jisung and family’s dorm and I see Daehwi hauled over on Woojin’s shoulder, screaming and punching Woojin’s back. Jihoon is seated on the floor while throwing a tantrum.

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
pretty amusing tbh that was quite cute

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
not woojin  & jihoon of course

 

 **GO AWAY WORLD !** @parkjeojang  
@jiny.oung dude i barely know you WHY ARE INSULTING ME?? THE WORLD HATES ME TODAY!

 

 **hyungseob ily** @nationsdarkpast  
@parkjeojang the world hates u EVERYDAY, time to wake up

 

 **hyungseob ily** @nationsdarkpast  
but also jinyoung the door is right there pls TAKE UR LEAVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im posting another chapter later  
> ALSO like ?? ive had a jinhwi xmas fic planned for the longest time I JUST REALISED THAT CHRISTMAS IS IN 2 daYS I FEEL STRESSED 
> 
> pls hmu on twt @LSOYULS i am a lonely soul with only 1 follower aka wonhyk she is so nice i do not deserve her nice-ness AcwcshwuwTawywj if ur reading this u deSERVE THE WORLD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family day !1!1!1!  
> daehwi gets cheesy with ephemeral  
> jihoon is extremely eloquent

**Ongniel forever** @seongwoot  
Daniel and i were rudely awoken by woojin clashing baking trays in our faces????

 

 **Ongniel forever** @seongwoot  
Used to love woojin cos he roasts jaehwan. But then again i love whoever who roasts jaehwan

* * *

 

memehwi: UGHHHHH GUESS WHAT

memehwi: my crush is at our dorm now

ephemeral: oh really? damn that must suck

memehwi: im walking into my room now and hes on the couch using his phone so

memehwi: M GONNA SPEND THE DAY IN MY ROOM

ephemeral: hey hey hey

ephemeral: at least eat first right

memehwi: ... right

memehwi: but nvm

ephemeral: YOU NEED TO EAT >:-(

memehwi: ok wait i hear daniel calling me

memehwi: :(( bye ttyl i love u

ephemeral: i love you too

 

  
**sigh** @gghwi  
DANIEL IS A PLAN RUINER !!! GRRRRR

* * *

 

 **WORLD GO AWAY !** @parkjeojang

CODE RED BEEP BEEP BEEP BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL

* * *

**pink sausages + prince daehwi (3)**

woojin: dude what the fuck did guanlin do

daehwi: ya why are u on the verge of screaming

jihoon: DID U ALL SEE THAT DISRESPECT?

jihoon: HE PUT SOME KIMCHI ON MY PLATE BECAUSE I COULDNT REACH FOR IT!

woojin: that's cause ur arms are short as fuck lol

jihoon: NOT THE TIME WOOJIN ! I CAN't even BREATHE

daehwi: .... are u ok

jihoon: NO

 

 

 **seonho** :) @babychick  
jihoon hyung is so red he looks like a tomato! hahaha

* * *

 

memehwi: jonghyun suggested we watch a movie. so i took this opportunity to slip away.

memehwi: BUT NO! my crush HAD to ask me where i was going

memehwi: i was shook thats why i didnt respond

memehwi: then he just grabBED MY HAND AND MADE ME SIT DOWN NEXT TO HIM

memehwi: oh shjt time to tilt the screen away hes looking

memehwi: sgsvshwje

 

 **sigh** @gghwi  
take a freaking hint i hate u  >:(

* * *

 

ephemeral: hello babe SFLR

memehwi: OMG HI

ephemeral: are you still watching it or :o

memehwi: BAEGSHW LOOK HES SO WARM AND FLUFFY BUT I CANT I HAVE TO GET OVER HIM SO I SAID I WAS FEELING UNWELL AND I WENT BACK TO MY ROOM

ephemeral: lying is a sin

memehwi: SO IS HE VAGSVWJAHW

memehwi: OH FUCK HE JUST OPENED THE DOOR DHEHHSD

memehwi: PRAY FOR ME

* * *

 

 **family chat (10)**  
minhyun: BAE JINYOUNG.

minhyun: WHERE ARE YOU?

sungwoon: why does it matter again

minhyun: I looked around and suddenly Jinyoung is gone??

sungwoon: lol pole up your ass

taehyun: ^

aron: let jinyoung do what he wants

dongho: Agreed

minhyun: Guanlin? Do you know where Jinyoung is?

minhyun:

minhyun: IGNORE ME THEN

 

 **adults (7)**  
minhyun: Where is Jinyoung?

jisung: fuck if i knew

sungwoon: why does it matter stop being so controlling

jaehwan: stop bullying my bf

ong: Go away minhwan yall are gross

minhyun: Ignoring Seongwoo, WHERE

daniel: i saw him go into daehwi’s room?

minhyun: IS THE door closed?

daniel: um yeah i think?

minhyun:... Sorry for my language

minhyun: FUCK

sungwoon: screenshotting this for blackmail. learnt from woojin

* * *

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
ugh parents are so embarassing

 

 **guanlin** @lai_gl  
@jiny.oung rt.. especially when your parents go by the name of kim jaehwan and hwang minhyun

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@lai_gl jaehwan isn’t that bad though? it’s more of minhyun

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
My children have resorted to BITCHING ABOUT ME OPENLY ON SOCIAL MEDIA.

* * *

 

 **the better family (10)**  
minhyun: Jinyoung, what were you doing?

minki: WHAT

dongho: You make it sound as if they were doing the deed but in reality they were just cuddling?

sungwoon: jinyoung initiated it too

jonghyun: wow jinyoung ! that’s so nice of u to take care of daehwi ^-^

guanlin: sigh so jinyoung DOES have more game than i do

seonho: you helped jihoon hyung take food don’t worry guanlin ur doing amazing sweetie

aron: minhyun just let it go

aron: jinyoung is great

jinyoung: ugh just

jinyoung: stop

 _jinyoung_ has gone _offline_.

taehyun: congrats minhyun u fucked up AGAIN

minhyun: I

minhyun: I’ll fix it

* * *

 

ephemeral: hey

ephemeral: what happened in the end?

memehwi: he came in and um

memehwi: we like cuddled? yeah

memehwi: i know im supposed to hate him but it felt nice ahhshs

ephemeral: aw cute

memehwi: but then our senior minhyun aka the dad of his dorm came in

memehwi: then yeah

ephemeral: i see

memehwi: u sound rlly down ,, what happened? :(

ephemeral: nah just my parents

ephemeral: they’re so paranoid and uptight about everything

ephemeral: so i’m kinda upset? it’s like pent up frustration

memehwi: aaaa im so sorry to hear that

memehwi: dont be sad !!!!!!

memehwi: do u want a virtual hug and kiss ???

memehwi: hehehee

ephemeral: aw

ephemeral: thanks

memehwi: i love u

ephemeral: i love you more

memehwi: NO I LOVE U MOST

memehwi: do u RLLY WANNA TRY ME

ephemeral: i would but i love you too much to fight you

memehwi: wow oK FUCK HOW ARE U STILL SINGLE IF UR THIS SMOOTH

ephemeral: my crush is complicated haha

ephemeral: you know if you’re this sweet

ephemeral: i’m pretty sure your crush likes you back

memehwi: ugh i wish

memehwi: hey hey hey don’t change the subject

memehwi: i love u so dont be sad

memehwi: ahshhws im so shit at comforting people im sorry

ephemeral: pshh

ephemeral: i feel better now

ephemeral: i’m so glad to have met you

memehwi: tbh same how did an art blog become mutuals w a meme blog ....

ephermeral: i’m not just an art blog i’m a half meme half art blog remember?

memehwi: yeah ok tru

memehwi: u remind me of my crush? a tiny tiny bit

ephemeral: hm?

memehwi: ya. u both are so artsy fartsy

memehwi: and the way u both type is so prim and proper

memehwi: its just that ur a little more outgoing than he is

memehwi: are u secretly him

ephemeral: maybe i am ;-)

memehwi: im actually getting scared

ephemeral: NO I’M NOT IT’S JUST A JOKE HAHAHAHA

memehwi: SjebeegZ thanK GOD

* * *

 **pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**  
woojin: dude why was minhyun overreacting so much

jihoon: tbh idk

woojin: BUT AW BAEJIN AND DAEHWI CUDDLING

woojin: guanlin and jihoon could never

jihoon: i don’t even like him u fuckface !

daehwi: lol keep telling urself that. even jinyoung is catching on it

jihoon: HOW DO U KNOW

daehwi: we were talking about it

woojin: WOW U GUYS CUDDLED AND SPILT TEA TOO??

daehwi: ... whwywwh

jihoon: wait oh fuck i forgot the submission of your class choices thingy’s deadline is tomorrow

jihoon: FUCK

woojin: how eloquent

jihoon: LEAVE

* * *

 

 **guanlin hypemen (3)**  
guanlin: wait jinyoung did you submit your choices yet

jinyoung: mhm

seonho: what did you choose??

jinyoung: *screenshot attached*

seonho: D: IM TAKING LITERATURE !!!!  
guanlin: it’s okay

guanlin: i mean like we may still be in the same class for other subjects

jinyoung: ^

seonho: oh yeah okay true

seonho: you still mad at minhyun hyung? :(

jinyoung: i don’t know how to feel

jinyoung: he just overreacts to everything

guanlin: hope you sort it out soon buddy

seonho: what he said !!!

* * *

 

**minhyun, jinyoung (2)  
**

minhyun: Jinyoung

minhyun: About today..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may update again 2night lol...  
> im going home tmr YAY


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer vacation!!! wow  
> daehwi n gang go on a trip  
> social media is a dangerous place.

**minhyun, jinyoung (2)**  
minhyun: Jinyoung

minhyun: About today..

jinyoung: dude it's not just about today

jinyoung: it's about every other?

jinyoung: loosen up a little man like

jinyoung: i don't even like daehwi in that manner and you keep overreacting as if i do?

jinyoung: i'm just trying to be nice to him but since you love to blow things out of proportion, people get the wrong idea and it gets awkward you know?

jinyoung: i'm sorry if i'm coming off as rude it's just that i've bottled up how i've felt about this for a while

minhyun: I'm sorry. I admit I really shouldn't have acted that way

minhyun: I really do care about you

  
jinyoung: nevermind it's okay

  
jinyoung: :-)

  
minhyun: I promise I'll change.

* * *

 **BYE** @gghwi

school is out BYE EVERYONE !

 

 **hotshot the bomb** @noh_taehyun  
scraped thru the year thank u every1 who let me copy off u , love u xxx

 

 **jonghyun !!!!** @pockyjr  
thank you everybody for making this school year a great one ! ^-^ haha can't believe i'm graduating next year

 

 **TURN UP** @nationsdarkpast  
fuck school !!!!! try and issue me a slip now councillor !!!!!! @jiny.oung

 

 **guanlin** @lai_gl  
@nationsdarkpast let’s not forget about the time u actually came late for school knowing jinyoung was on duty at the gates just to see if he would issue u a slip

* * *

 

 **give me $$** @nationsdarkpast 

fuck u jihoon why didn't u tell me that u were gonna do the laundry???

 

 **give me $$** @nationsdarkpast  
ugh i was pooping while staring at the washing machine AND I REALISED I DIDN'T TAKE MY SHIRT OFF YET

 

 **give me $$** @nationsdarkpast  
AND I WANNA WASH THAT SHIRT ugh

 

 **give me $$** @nationsdarkpast  
OH FUCK

 

 **jisung im SORRY** @nationsdarkpast  
JISUNG DONT KICK ME OUT PLEASE IM SO SO SORRY

* * *

**family (7)**

jisung: woojin how the FUCK did u break the washing machine????

jihoon: ???? WHAT IS GOING ON

jaehwan: HAHAHAHAHHAA

ong: Wow i thought woojin couldnt get any dumber

daehwi: me neither

woojin: IM SO SORRY

woojin: BECAUSE THAT FUCKER JIHOON DIDNT TELL ME HE WAS DOING THE LAUNDRY

woojin: so in the middle of pooping i tried to open the door of the washig machine HOPING IT WOULD OPEN SO I COULD THROW MY SHIRT INSIDE

woojin: BUT UM THE DOOR BROKE

woojin: IM SORRY

daniel:

daniel: wow.

 

 **< 3 my fam** @kingjaehwan  
LOL WOOJIN BROKE THE WASHING MACHINE

 **RAGING sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN THE DAY BEFORE WE GO FOR OUR DAMN TRIP??

 **sigh** @gghwi  
woojin is .... sigh.

* * *

  
**PEACE** @parkjeojang  
i dont feel like killing woojin yet today so heres a picture of pink sausage + peasant daehwi :)  
*image attached*

 

 **sigh** @gghwi  
i felt like killing jihoon today so heres a picture of pink sausage + prince daehwi - irrelevant jihoon :)  
*image attached*

 

 **jisung IM SORRY** @nationsdarkpast  
@gghwi HAHA THIS SLANDER

 

 **give me CATS** @kangdan  
is this why woojin and jihoon are decking it out rn at the train station while daehwi watches ...

 

 **power** @gghwi  
.... :D

* * *

 

 **power** @gghwi  
omg ongniel R SO GROSS they kept smooching in front of everybody in the train !!!!

 **minhwan** @kingjaehwan  
@gghwi YES OMG STOP MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF US ONGNIEL this makes me miss minhyun sigh

 **minhwan** @kingjaehwan  
@optimushwang i miss you

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@kingjaehwan Skype me later, alright?

 

* * *

 

 **RAGING sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
hi everybody we have arrived safely in busan!!  
*image attached*

 **say NO to bullies** @chximinki  
@y00nsjisung THE WAY JIHOON IS GLARING @ WOOJIN IN THE PIC IM PEEING MY PANTS

 **Dongho** @nstdongho  
@chximinki Don’t you always though LOLOL

 **Dongho** @nstdongho  
@y00nsjisung Anyway daehwi looks so cute! when is he never though. Have fun on your trip!

 **power** @gghwi  
@nstdongho thank u hyung ur truly the best :))

 **say NO to bullies** @chximinki  
@pockyjr @aroniron DO SOMETHING !!!!! DONGHO IS AT IT AGAIN

 **jonghyun ^-^** @pockyjr  
ahh what a relaxing summer ! i love it already :)

* * *

memehwi: oh shit i broke my promise of messaging u everyday im so sorry

memehwi: the wifi is so shit here

memehwi: i havent texted u in 3 days im so sorry

memehwi: i could tweet but i couldnt load tumblr !!!! :<

ephemeral: don’t worry babe

ephemeral: how’s your trip?

memehwi: fun but ,,,

ephemeral: but?

memehwi: i miss u

memehwi: ,,,,,

ephemeral: AW

ephemeral: i miss you too

memehwi: what have u been up to at home

ephemeral: nothing much? playing with my neighbour’s dog and looking at memes

memehwi: ohhh

memehwi: too bad im scared of dogs :(

ephemeral: it’s okay you shouldn’t be scared of woojin :-)

memehwi: FBAHSHW FUCK LOL

memehwi: i hope ur doing well

ephemeral: sigh sadly i’m not

memehwi: oh shit why???

ephemeral: because you’re not here with me

memehwi: oh

memehwi: ,,,,,,,,,

ephemeral: ;-)

memehwi: SNSHWVSVE STOP IT UR MAKING ME SHY

ephemeral: cute

memehwi: ahh i have to go !!! we’re gg out for dinner now

memehwi: sorry bb dhwhauw

memehwi: talk to u soon i love u

ephemeral: don’t worry! have fun okay

ephemeral: i love you too

 

 

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**

jihoon: caught mr daehwi here trying to load the tumblr app frustratedly during dinner hmmmmm

woojin: ephermeral again?

daehwi: heh yeah

jihoon: sigh are you sure ur in love with jinyoung & not ephemeral

daehwi: im not in love with either idiot

daehwi: ephermeral is my platonic soulmate ahhh

daehwi: hes such a nice bean

daehwi: he even roasted woojin shehs

daehwi: *screenshot attached*

jihoon: HAHAHAA OMG DAEHWI INTRODUCE ME TO EPHERMERAL ALREADY

daehwi: no can do ephermeral is mine

woojin: WHAT THE FUCK I DONT EVEN KNOW HIM

woojin: BKSHSH BITCH

daehwi: :)))

woojin: the way this ephemeral types is oddly familiar

daehwi: dude everyone who is prim and proper types like that

woojin: ok tru

daehwi: i cant wait till winter break

daehwi: so i can finally meet up w ephemeral

woojin: stranger danger

woojin: he may be a hairy old man

daehwi: AVAVGS SHUT UP HE’S OUR AGE

 

* * *

 

 **pray 4 mi** @parkjeojang  
i am screaming

 **pray 4 mi** @parkjeojang  
ahhhhhhhhh

 **gr8 vacay!** @seongwoot  
Someone care to explain why jihoon is virtually screaming on the tl

 **gr8 vacay!** @seongwoot  
I just walked past his room and nvm. Hes screaming irl too

 **fuck ephemeral** @nationsdarkpast  
@seongwoot jihoon here got a follow on instagram from loverboy

 **gr8 vacay!** @seongwoot  
@nationsdarkpast Someone is actually interested in jihoon’s fashion offender ass?? Who

 **fuck ephemeral** @nationsdarkpast  
@seongwoot not sure if the feeling is mutual between the two but jihoon is whipped

* * *

 

 **UNMOTIVATED sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
@parkjeojang YOU JUST DON’T KNOW HOW TO TALK THINGS OUT CALMLY DO YOU???

 **pray 4 mi** @parkjeojang  
@y00nsjisung U DON’T KNOW HOW TO SOLVE PROBLEMS WITHOUT GROUNDING ME FOR A MONTH RIGHT??

 **minhwan** @kingjaehwan  
if ur wondering what’s going on rn, seongwoo and woojin got their asses beat by jihoon and now jihoon is grounded for a whole solid month

* * *

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
saw a rather interesting tweet.. but it got deleted?

 **seonho :)** @babychick  
omg pm did u see what i saw?

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
probably.

 

**guanlin, jihoon (2)**

jihoon: GUANLIN !!!

jihoon: as a hyung i should let u know that

jihoon: u should not trust everything that u see o n the internet!

guanlin: hi hyung

guanlin: oh okay 

jihoon: social media is a dangerous place !

guanlin: yeah i heard 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ON THE PLANE RN RUSHING THIS BEFORE WE TAKE OFF  
> also like im sorry if i have any language errors in my works ,,, sometimes they are typos that i dont catch bc i usually write at midnight / sometimes i just dont realise ? the english i speak on a daily basis is mixed in with chinese and hokkien cuss words lol ,, i also speak mainly chinese only to my mom so im sorry
> 
> pls take care of urself today and remember that i love u !
> 
> talk to me on twt: @LSOYULS


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens. ephemeral is still as smooth as ever

**jinyoung, jaehwan (2)**

jinyoung: um hyung? help

jaehwan: wassup

jinyoung: about minhyun

jinyoung: he um

jaehwan: ????

* * *

 

 **jaehwan** @kingjaehwan  
okay. i see how it is.

 

 **jaehwan** @kingjaehwan  
i knew it was too good to be true

* * *

 

 **guanlin hypemen (3)**  
seonho: hyungs?

seonho: im so scared :((

guanlin: tbh i am too

jinyoung: don’t be

jinyoung: i know it’s a sticky situation but

jinyoung: there’s probably more to it than we know

* * *

 

 **Dongho** @nstdongho  
Yknow that feeling when u stand up for and defend someone initially when people warn u about them? And then u realise they indeed are that shitty of a person

 

 **jonghyun ...** @pockyjr  
i’m kind of .... disappointed

 

 **sungwoon** @fairywoon  
well there’s a ton of shit to be fixed

* * *

 

 **family (7)**  
jisung: jaehwan?? what is going on

jisung: are u alright??

ong: Ye omg whats with all those tweets :(

daehwi: hyung!!! :(

jaehwan: hahahaa.

jaehwan: fuck everything

woojin: omg r u ok bro ur scaring us

jihoon: ^ !!! :(

jaehwan: minhyun

daniel: ???

jaehwan: he

* * *

 

 **woojin, minhyun (2)**  
woojin: FUCK U FUCK U

woojin: U FUCKING POISONOUS ASS PONG PONG TREE

woojin: FUCK U

woojin: HONESTLY THOUGHT U WERE REALLY NICE BUT GUESS NOT

woojin: RT DONGHO HYUNG X 10090000

woojin: UR A REAL LUCKY BITCH DONT U KNOW THAT

woojin: BUT U DESTROYED EVERYTHING

* * *

 

 **ong, minhyun (2)**  
ong: Hey

ong: Congratufuckinglations u FUCKED UP!!

ong: Fuck u

* * *

 

 **daehwi, minhyun (2)**  
daehwi: why would u do something like that?

daehwi: hyung....

* * *

 

 **rage** @nationsdarkpast  
FUCK U i hope u get early erectile dysfunction

 

 **-** @parkjeojang  
some people just don’t know what’s important to them till they really lose them huh??

* * *

**dongho, minki (2)**

dongho: Hold seonho for a while

dongho: He’s so scared he’s crying

dongho: Would ask guanlin to protect him but guanlin looks like hes gonna break any moment

minki: ok brb give me like 2 min

minki: where’s jinyoung

dongho: Seonho is lying on his lap but he’s on his phone

minki: ....

dongho: I’m gonna go buy food for the baby chicks just comfort them until i get home

dongho: Keep them away from minhyun.

minki: will do

minki: u know

minki: thanks dongho

minki: you’re really not as bad as i thought u were

dongho: :-)

* * *

 

memehwi: hey

ephemeral: when are you coming back from your trip?

memehwi: tmrw

ephemeral: are you okay?

memehwi: lol chaos are ensuing here

ephemeral: same here tbh

memehwi: what happened? u ok?? :(

ephemeral: hahahahaa

ephemeral: my dad got home from the pub

ephemeral: smelling like woman’s perfume

ephemeral: he’s drunk and he’s breaking things

ephemeral: everyone is scared

ephemeral: my mom’s on a business trip and she’s heartbroken from what i know

memehwi: OH GOD

memehwi: im so sorry to hear that

memehwi: if this helps ... jaehwan hyung is going through something similar with minhyun

memehwi: i heard seonho is crying :((

ephemeral: i’m so sorry

ephemeral: i just

ephemeral: to be very honest?

ephemeral: i’m scared too

ephemeral: fuck i’m going to lock the door i hear my dad coming

memehwi: shahs pls be safe

memehwi: :(((

memehwi: i hope things get better for u asap

memehwi: i miss u

memehwi: and pls dont forget

memehwi: i love u

ephemeral: oh gosh thank god it was just my hyung coming into our room

ephemeral: i love you more.

memehwi: i would argue but nows not the right time

ephemeral: :-)

* * *

  
 **donghan, jihoon (2)**  
donghan: add me into ur family chat now QUICK

jihoon: what the fuck why

donghan: JUST DO IT

 

 **family (8)**  
 _donghan_ was added by _jihoon_.  
ong: What the fuck

donghan: SHHHHH

woojin: omg donghan yo

jisung: why are u here

donghan: im here to explain shit

donghan: i was at the pub minhyun was at

donghan: he only came to meet hyunbin

donghan: but some girl who apparently went to school with him gave him a drink

woojin: time to SHARPEN MY KNIFE

daniel: woojin violence doesnt solve anything

woojin: lmao tell that to jihoon

jihoon: BITCH

daehwi: SHUT UP AND BE SERIOUS

donghan: WHICH was probably spiked i honestly dont fucking know

donghan: and thus minhyun got drunk and came home started breaking shit

jaehwan: oh god

donghan: but really minhyun didnt touch her he was trying to push her away

donghan: jaehwan minhyun loves u alot he would never want to hurt u

donghan: think my job here is done BYE guys

_donghan has left the chat._

jisung: that was ... a lot to take in

* * *

 

 **minhyun, jaehwan (2)**  
minhyun: Jaehwan I’m so sorry

minhyun: I can explain if you want to hear it..

minhyun: I’m really sorry.

jaehwan: its ok donghan explained everything

jaehwan: dont worry

jaehwan: :)

minhyun: I love you, you know that right?

jaehwan: lol bitch ofc

jaehwan: i love u too

 

 **the better family (10)**  
minhyun: Guys

minhyun: I’m really really sorry for what happened last night

dongho: You’re lucky donghan told us

dongho: I was so ready to throw ur ass off the building

sungwoon: RT

taehyun: AGREED

taehyun: what the fuck it was so chaotic

jonghyun: its okay minhyun !!! pls dont do this again in the future

minhyun: I won’t trust me

minhyun: I was really out of my mind I don’t know what the fuck was in that drink

jinyoung: it’s fine

guanlin: ^

aron: rt dongho

minhyun: Seonho?

guanlin: um

jinyoung: ....

minhyun: Ah.

 

 **minhyun, seonho (2)**  
minhyun: Seonho

minhyun: Hyung is sorry

minhyun: I really didn’t know what I was doing last night

seonho: its ok

minhyun: Tell you what

minhyun: Let’s go out for meat later okay?

seonho: ok

seonho: :)

minhyun: Hyung loves you a lot

seonho: hm

seonho: love u too :)

* * *

 

 **sinner** @seongwoot  
Ok sorry @optimushwang for my hateful messages but to be fair you were being a dick last night. Fuck u for that.

 

 **tired as fuck** @nationsdarkpast  
yeah i guess im sorry @optimushwang. if u want me 2 be honest, my tweet about erectile dysfunction was directed at u

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@nationsdarkpast @seongwoot Apology accepted? I’m sorry too ...

 

 **sleepy sick chicken** @y00nsjisung   
would like to take this opportunity to say a big FUCK U to hwang minhyun for causing so much shit. but i guess its fine now

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
FUCK I’M SORRY

* * *

 

memehwi: how was it? are u okay now?

ephemeral: turns out it was a misunderstanding

ephemeral: how about you?

memehwi: ahh things got solved

ephemeral: good to hear that

memehwi: are you safe now?

ephemeral: sigh sadly not

memehwi: ???? WHAT THE FUCK RUN

ephemeral: because i’m not in your arms

ephemeral: ;-)

memehwi: ..... bitch what the fucurehdhe

memehwi: STOP IT I FEEL MY FACE GETTING wARM

ephemeral: :-)

ephemeral: i’m joking babe i’m safe

ephermeral: ah wait! my class allocation results are out i’m going to check it now

memehwi: omg okies

memehwi: i love u

ephemeral: love you more

* * *

 

 **guanlin** @lai_gl   
FUCK yeah !!!!! love my class allocation !!!! move aside councillor guanlin !!!! swagger guanlin is here !!!!!!!

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@lai_gl you really wanna get kicked out of council, huh?

 **guanlin** @lai_gl  
@jiny.oung of course not i love student council <3

 **< 3 student council** @lai_gl   
i love doing latecoming duty, i love the FRESH crisp air while waiting to issue slips <3 muah love you so much student council xoxo, a happy councillor

* * *

 

 **hate** @gghwi  
fuck my life, fuck the class allocation

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY  
> merry christmas!! hope u have a good day / night  
> pls eat up today and drink lots of water + sleep early!! 
> 
> i love you :D
> 
> ps the “i hope u get early erectile dysfunction” it was FROM THE TANA MONGEAU (?) dk how to spell her name MEME SHSGSV THE ONE ABOUT HER LANDLORD
> 
> im trying to update as much as i can before school reopens sighpie 
> 
> talk to me on twt: @LSOYULS


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> class allocation results are out  
> daehwi goes to osaka!  
> daehwi has a “i love u more” war with ephemeral again.

**FML** @parkjeojang  
anyone knows how to appeal for a different class allocation?? dm me

 

 **hate** @gghwi  
@parkjeojang ^ if u know pls hmu

* * *

 

 **guanlin, jihoon (2)**  
guanlin: hyung

guanlin: i know how to

jihoon: !!! pls enlighten me :)

guanlin: BUT I WON'T TELL U

jihoon: WHT WHY

guanlin: because if u do appeal for a different allocation we won't be in the same classes anymore

guanlin: so

guanlin: :D good luck on that

jihoon: ,, this disrespect

 

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**

daehwi: FUCK MY CLASS ALLOCATION

jihoon: SAME

woojin: we're all in the same class tho?

woojin: sigh new school year but same shithead jihoon to deal with :(

jihoon: fuck u woojin i am ANGRY !!!!!!

daehwi: WHY IS BAE JINYOUNG IN ALL OUR CLASSES

daehwi: I THOUGHT HE WAS TAKING BIOLOGY

daehwi: WHAT THE FUCK

jihoon: WHY IS LAI GUANLIN IN ALL OUR CLASSES ????????

jihoon: FML

woojin: lol HAHAHA suckers

daehwi: woojin GET LOST

woojin: get found

woojin: paper towns

jihoon: .... why are you like this

daehwi: brb going to talk to ephermeral he's better than yall

woojin: hairy old man

daehwi: FUCK OFF

* * *

 

memehwi: UGHHHH DARN MY LUCK

memehwi: MY CRUSH IS IN ALL MY  
CLASSES

memehwi: EVEN AFTER I CHANGED MY CHOICES :((

ephemeral: oh dang

ephemeral: don't worry babe you'll get through it somehow

memehwi: ahshwja u always know what to say ,,

ephemeral: ;-)

memehwi: hows ur allocation then?

ephemeral: hmmm i really like it!

ephermeral: but of course, i like you more

memehwi: STOP PLATONICALLY FLIRTING WITH ME GDI AGSWGSHS

ephemeral: ohhh, should i stop?

memehwi: actually

memehwi: i kind of like it

memehwi: ,,,,,,,,

memehwi: BRB GOTTA GO WATER MY WOOJINS ,,,

memehwi: LOVE U

ephemeral: NO OMG COME BACK

ephemeral: WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE DAMN IT

ephemeral: daehwiiiiiii

ephemeral: :-(

ephemeral: okay nevermind then

ephemeral: love you more babe

 

* * *

 

 **jonghyun doo doo** @pockyjr  
love my class allocation !!! yeboi let's do well together !!!! @aroniron @optimushwang @chximinki @nstdongho sorry if you're not tagged i'm feeling a little lazy haha !

 

 **Dongho** @nstdongho  
@pockyjr Why do you keep changing your handle are you that indecisive

 

 **jonghyunnie** @pockyjr

@nstdongho life is all about taking risks ! :) 

* * *

  
**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**  
daehwi: GUYS can we please go to the carnival after i come back from osaka!!

  
jihoon: yeah why not?? :))

  
woojin: ya sure it looks really fun omy

 

* * *

 

 **!!** @gghwi  
HELLO FROM OSAKA !!!!  
*image attached*

 

 **Daehwi's biggest fan** @nstdongho  
@gghwi PUTTING THAT AS MY LOCKSCREEN UR SO ADORABLE ILY MY SON

 

 **!!** @gghwi  
@nstdongho THANK U HYUNG I LOVE U TOO <3

 

 **HAPPY chicken** @y00nsjisung  
@gghwi U ARE SO CUTE!! HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP :)

 

 **!!** @gghwi  
@y00nsjisung thank u hyungggg <3

 

  
**woojin can choke** @parkjeojang  
DAEHWI IS THE CUTEST HUMAN BEING TO EVER EXIST, PLS PROTECT

 

 **!!** @gghwi  
@parkjeojang of course :))

* * *

 

ephemeral: hey babe

ephermeral: how's osaka?

ephemeral: you look really good by the way

memehwi: hi its been fun!! :D

memehwi: ? i didnt post my selca on tumblr tho?

ephemeral: i follow your twitter...

memehwi: ?????

ephemeral: you didn't know?

memehwi: whats ur @ !!

ephemeral: hmmmm

ephemeral: secret

ephemeral: ;-)

memehwi: wtf im too lazy to scrape through 700 followers to find u just tell me !!!

ephemeral: no thanks :-)

memehwi: UGHHHHH

memehwi: u didn't even tell me u followed me wtf i feel like a shitty ass mutual now !!!!

ephemeral: you're notttt

memehwi: u shady ass man

ephemeral: mhm i'm shady i'll admit

memehwi: i hate u >:(

ephemeral: yeah right

ephemeral: you love me.

memehwi: hate to admit but... thats true

 

* * *

 **!!** @gghwi

everyone forgets about me 

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung

@gghwi nonsense. 

 

 **give me CATS** @kangdan

@gghwi who says?? daehwi we love you

* * *

 

memehwi: grrrr

memehwi: agehehw im sorry im in a bad mood

ephemeral: what's wrong? spill

memehwi: OK so u know that carnival in town ,,, i really wanna go so i asked jihoon n woojin aka MY BEST FRIENDS to go with me once i come home !!

memehwi: 2 wks go past, and they post a picture of themselves at the carnival w/o me on instagram !!!! :(

memehwi: its not the first time jihoon's done this to me :( he promised to take me to that art exhibition but he went with daniel instead

memehwi: he promised to take me to the new café in town but he went with jisung instead

memehwi: like he always forgets whatever i tell him and its a little sad to be honest i just never said anything bc i didnt wanna start shit

memehwi: FUCK sorry for rambling im sorry just ignore this

ephemeral: you don't have to apologize. you know i'd listen to you any day

ephemeral: and ouch that must really suck..

ephemeral: i'm so sorry i can't take you .. when you come back it'll be my turn to go on vacation

ephemeral: sorry babe ... you know i would take you if i could

memehwi: no no its okay

memehwi: im sorry for wasting ur time and for bothering u

ephemeral: daehwi. you never waste my time and you never ever bother me

ephemeral: you can't tell how much i love you, can you?

memehwi: ,,,,,,,

ephemeral: i'm sorry i'll only be able to be here for you through a damn screen but i promise we'll meet during christmas break okay? then i'll take you to all the places you've wanted to visit.

memehwi: what did i do to deserve u ,,,,,,,

memehwi: i kind of dont know what to say

memehwi: but ur so nice i literally dont deserve u

memehwi: i love you so much

ephemeral: pshh. i love you more.

memehwi: well i love u most

ephemeral: NO i love you more than most

ephemeral: don't argue babe you know it's true

memehwi: hngggggg >:(

memehwi: hate to end the convo here bc im ready to FIGHT but we're gg to eat :( ttyl fav

ephemeral: mm have fun cutie

ephemeral: eat a lot, okay?

memehwi: i will :)

ephemeral: oh and daehwi?

memehwi: yes?

ephemeral: you deserve the world.

* * *

 

 **LIT** @seongwoot  
Dorm feels empty without daehwi.. cant wait for u to come home! Miss u @gghwi

 **!!** @gghwi  
@seongwoot i miss u too hehe i’ll be back on thursday

* * *

 

 **park woojin** @nationsdarkpast  
i dont feel like how i used to anymore .. and i feel bad for it.

 

 

 **jisung, woojin (2)**  
jisung: yo woojin u alright buddy?

  
woojin: sort of? i feel extremely guilty rn

  
jisung: why??

  
woojin: it’s like i realised

  
woojin: i kind of don’t love hyungseob?

  
woojin: i love him, but it’s purely platonic?

  
woojin: and i feel shitty cause i know he loves me but i just dont love him back... in that manner

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sleepy but i wanted to update before i go to bed so no long message today ephemeral is so ... abshwjw who is ephemeral? im so curious
> 
> i love you so much please take care of yourself today! i hope you are sleeping well and eating well. remember to drink lots of water and know that you are loved!
> 
> thank you for reading hehe
> 
> talk to me on twt @LSOYULS


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon’s grounded, but he desperately wants to leave the house.
> 
> jinyoung does things

**jihoon, jisung (2)**  
jihoon: HYUNG

jihoon: U NEED TO UNGROUND ME

jihoon: NOW

jihoon: I NEED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE IN LIKE 20 MINUTES PLS

jisung: why???

jihoon: SOMETHING IMPORTANT

jisung: explain it then?

jihoon: HYUNG PLS LET ME GO

jisung: i won't if u don't explain

jihoon: I THOUGHT I WAS A GOOD KID !

jisung: why can't u just explain??

jihoon: I CANT BELIEVE UR DOING THIS TO ME

 

  
**LET ME OUT** @parkjeojang  
PLS LET ME LEAVE THE HOUSE JISUNG

 

  
**family (7)**  
jaehwan: why is jihoon dancing aggressively to love is an open door

jaehwan: oh ok he stopped he just dropped to the floor

daehwi: he's sad cause jisung won't let him go out

daniel: where does he wanna go?

jihoon: i have an important thing to go to

jihoon: @ jaehwan i thought i could relieve my anger

ong: What could be so impt??

woojin: he wants to go to guanlin's basketball game

jihoon: i would KNEE U right now but i really wanna leave the house asap

jisung: OH

jaehwan: icb daehwi and jihoon are so whipped for my sons ...

daehwi: excuse me ! i hate jinyoung

jihoon: IM GOING TO SEE SEONHO NOT GUANLIN

jaehwan: seonho isn't playing in this game doe?

jihoon: ......

jihoon: LET ME GO

jisung:

jisung: be back by 5.

jihoon: HAHAAHAAHAHA BYE GUYS LOVE U ALL <3

daniel:

daniel: is he ok?

daehwi: when is he ever

woojin: ^ this needs to be framed in our living room for everyone to see

* * *

 

 **!!** @gghwi  
only 3 days after coming home and i already miss osaka

 **!!** @gghwi  
lol. life sucks

* * *

 

 **dongho, daehwi (2)**  
dongho: Yo my man what's up with all ur sad tweets?? :(

daehwi: lol

daehwi: i'm fine

dongho: U sure??

dongho: Who do i have to fight

daehwi: nobody

daehwi: i'm fine, really

daehwi: don't worry about it

dongho: You don't seem fine, are u sure you're ok?

daehwi: i am

daehwi: why wouldnt i be :)

* * *

 

memehwi: how's ur trip? i miss u

ephemeral: it's been great

ephemeral: would be better if you were with me though

memehwi: ,,,,, whwyws

ephemeral: ;-)

memehwi: im sorry im rlly sleepy im gonna go take a nap now

memehwi: i love u

ephemeral: i love you more

ephemeral: sleep tight

* * *

 

 **jinyoung, daehwi (2)**  
jinyoung: hey hwi

jinyoung: you're already back in seoul right?

daehwi: ye

daehwi: why

jinyoung: if you don't mind

jinyoung: let's go to that carnival together

jinyoung: i've been seeing a lot of posts about it on instagram and it looks pretty cool

daehwi: wait why

jinyoung: you seem a little down lately

jinyoung: it'll be fun i promise

daehwi: why not u ask seonho or smth

jinyoung: but i want to go with you?

daehwi: ,, ok then

daehwi: when tho

jinyoung: thursday?

daehwi: ok  
_seen_

* * *

 

memehwi: WTFFFFFF

memehwi: MY CRUSH ASKED ME TO GO TO THE CARNIVAL WITH HIM

ephemeral: really??? damn he beat me to it

memehwi: omg its gonna be so awkward..

ephemeral: no it won't

ephemeral: have fun!!

memehwi: i'd rather go with u :(

ephemeral: just goooo

memehwi: ugh fine

* * *

 

 **jihoon, guanlin (2)**  
guanlin: hyung

guanlin: thanks for coming :)

jihoon: lol i only went to see seonho but turns out he wasn't particpating

guanlin: oh?

jihoon: mhm don't get too cocky

guanlin: *screenshot attached*

guanlin: not what jaehwan told me though

jihoon:

jihoon: fuck

  
**i hate every1** @parkjeojang  
FUCK OFF @kingjaehwan IM READY TO BEAT UR ASS BUT I DONT WANNA GET GROUNDED FOR EVEN LONGER

* * *

 

 **family (7)**  
ong: Yo daehwi where u going?

daehwi: out

daehwi: i'll be back by 10pm

jisung: where are you going and with who?

daehwi: um,,, carnival

daniel: with?

daehwi: jinyoung

daniel: !!!!! oh my :D

woojin: HE ASKED U OUT??

daehwi: um kind of

jaehwan: thats my boy

jihoon: :"")  HAVE FUN!!

jisung: ^ stay safe okay!

daehwi: thanks lol

daehwi: bye

* * *

 

memehwi: im with my crush now

memehwi: im so nervous T_T

* * *

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
*image attached*

 **Daehwi’s biggest fan** @gghwi  
@jiny.oung Please explain how daehwi looks so cute no matter what

 **seonho :)** @babychick  
@jiny.oung @gghwi just date already

* * *

**jinyoung, daehwi (2)**

jinyoung: hey

jinyoung: thanks for today

daehwi: thanks too  
_seen_

* * *

 

ephemeral: sorry for the late reply i didn’t have wifi 

  
ephemeral: how was it?

memehwi: it was fun i guess

memehwi: not as awkward as i thought it’d be

memehwi: we didnt do any of that cliché shit ok there was no ferris wheel to begin with

ephemeral: ooo nice

memehwi: im so tired now tho

ephemeral: go sleep babe

memehwi: fine

memehwi: love u

ephemeral: love you more

* * *

 

 **pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**  
woojin: how was ur date daehwi

daehwi: it wasnt a date

daehwi: it was fun i guess

woojin: dude

woojin: bae jinyoung hates leaving the house

jihoon: ya guanlin said that jinyoung always rejects his offers to go out

woojin: the carnival is kinda far from jinyoung’s dorm too

woojin: so like why would he travel if he doesn’t like u

daehwi: because hes nice and he doesnt wanna hurt my feelings

jihoon: sure sure

daehwi: shut up jihoon how was urs

jihoon: guanlin looks really cool while playing basketball wow

jihoon: but anyway

woojin: is it inappropriate to let u guys know that ive broken up with hyungseob

daehwi: WHAT

jihoon: HUH

woojin: yea

woojin: i realised i didn’t love him romantically

woojin: i love him but only as a friend?

jihoon: oh damn i thought the reason behind why u haven’t had ur first kiss yet was because ur a chicken

daehwi: oh my

daehwi: is hyungseob okay

woojin: he said he could tell all along and he was just waiting for me to say it

woojin: so yeeet

jihoon: oh ok at least it was on a mutual note

daehwi: yeahhh

daehwi: are u okay?

woojin: i felt guilty at first but i kinda feel better now

woojin: thanks for listening to me tho

jihoon: welcome

daehwi: anytimeee

woojin: jihoon’s being nice to me, i’m shaken

daehwi: its because guanlin texted him 2 days ago duh

jihoon: DAEHWI COME BACK HERE

jihoon: WHY DO U RUN SO FAST??

* * *

 

 **woojin** @nationsdarkpast  
daehwi locking himself in the kitchen and eating ramen while hiding from jihoon is a BIG ASS MOOD

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO everybody  
> school starts in exactly a week im not prepared... fuck everything
> 
> i have practice tmr and i do not want to go
> 
> remember to eat up today and drink lots of water!! i love you, pls sleep early
> 
> talk to me on twt @LSOYULS


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are ALOT of timeskips in this chap

**guanlin, jihoon (2)**  
guanlin: hyung are you still grounded

jihoon: NOPE NOT ANYMORE

jihoon: YESSSS BITCH

guanlin: !!!

guanlin: great now we can go out all we want before school starts again

jihoon: omg okies sure

* * *

 

 **LOVE & PEACE **@parkjeojang  
I’M FREEEEEEEE !!!!!!! HMU EVERYONE

 **LOVE & PEACE** @parkjeojang  
i said to HIT ME UP as in chat with me but NOPE WOOJIN TOOK THIS OPPORTUNITY TO SLAP ME

* * *

 

memehwi: sigh summer is ending

memehwi: :(

ephemeral: yeah i kind of don’t want it to end

memehwi: im so scared about the class allocation zzzzz

ephemeral: come on don’t be

ephemeral: it’s always worse in your head

memehwi: ye i guess .. :(

* * *

 

 **yay ! jonghyun** @pockyjr  
the start of the new school year ! super excited haha finally i’m gonna graduate ^^

 **Why** @seongwoot  
I hate school

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
still hate my class allocation.

* * *

 

 **family (7)**  
jisung: hello everyone how was your first day??

woojin: i’m dropping out

jaehwan: rt woojin

daehwi: i hate everything

jihoon: it was fine

daehwi: hes only saying it was fine bc hes sitting next to lai guanlin

jihoon: NO!

woojin: yeah yeah whatever helps u sleep at night.

ong: Dongho sits in front of me and he blocks the view sometimes

daniel: minki is class president and i don’t know how to feel about that

ong: SAME

jisung: omg it can’t be that bad

jisung: woojin and jaehwan i will not allow you to drop out.

jisung: jihoon i’m glad your day was ok

jisung: daehwi what’s wrong?

daehwi: nothing i just hate everything

woojin: he hates bae jinyoung for no reason

daehwi: i hate everything not just him

jisung: daehwi hate is a strong wors

daehwi: i know

* * *

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
gdi i hate this so much

* * *

  
ephemeral: babe

ephemeral: you okay? your latest tweet

memehwi: ugh i just

memehwi: can’t

memehwi: i’m stressed and ugh

memehwi: whatever just dont worry about me

ephemeral: how can i not worry?

memehwi: just drop it

memehwi: its getting late now, go to sleep. ily

ephemeral: fine.

ephemeral: love you more.

* * *

 

 **minhwan** @kingjaehwan  
literally only 2 weeks into the new school year and daehwi’s been so angry ... upset almost

* * *

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
oh. okay.

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
get out of my life

* * *

  
**woojin, jaehwan (2)**  
jaehwan: hey daehwi looks particularly sad today

woojin: yeah i noticed :(

woojin: i’ll pry it out of him.

* * *

  
**woojin, jinyoung (2)**  
woojin: fuck off

jinyoung: ???

  
**woojin, jaehwan (2)**  
woojin: ok so

woojin: i asked daehwi and apparently he caught jinyoung getting all chummy with some girl

woojin: and i mean he’s liked jinyoung for 4 years although hes trying to deny it now

jaehwan: damn. jinyoung

jaehwan: i don’t know how jinyoung feels though

jaehwan: you know how he never really expresses himself

woojin: tru :(

woojin: nvm i’ll buy daehwi icecream

* * *

  
**loving sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
ilysm daehwi pls do not be sad

* * *

  
**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**  
jihoon: daehwi how u doing lately

daehwi: better :))

daehwi: thanks guys

woojin: thats good to hear

woojin: wlc :D

jihoon: we love you!!

woojin: don’t forget ^

 

 **jinyoung, daehwi (2)**  
jinyoung: hey hwi

jinyoung: are you alright?

daehwi: ye

jinyoung: because you’ve been ignoring me lately? i don’t know why

jinyoung: it’s as if you always want to run away from me

daehwi: its nothing

jinyoung: you started becoming so hesitant when it comes to me? ever since early may

jinyoung: what did i do?

daehwi: take a hint, i hate u

jinyoung: ?

daehwi: stop asking me if im fine or not we arent even close okay

jinyoung: we used to be, until you started avoiding me for no apparent reason. what did i even do to you?

daehwi: drop it

daehwi: i hate u

daehwi: just leave me alone.

* * *

 

ephemeral: hey babe

memehwi: hiii

ephemeral: how are you?

memehwi: better but

memehwi: i fell out with my crush

ephemeral: oh damn :-( i won’t ask for details but are you okay?

memehwi: i guess i am :/ i feel bad

memehwi: forgot to tell u but i think he has a thing for this really pretty girl in our class

ephemeral: really? i’m sure you’re prettier

memehwi: BEGHESB STOP ,,,, im flattered

* * *

 

 **say NO to bullies** @chximinki  
so today. unfortunately, dongho is my chem partner. i spilt hydrochloric acid on him

 

 **Ong not hong** @seongwoot  
@chximinki Bro that is fucked up

 

 **say NO to bullies** @chximinki  
ON ACCIDENT! so he had to use the emergency shower. if i knew he looked this good shirtless and his hair damp, i would’ve spilt it on him earlier. should i spill it again?

 

 **give me CATS & ong **@kangdan  
@chximinki that is messed up on so many levels

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@chximinki Why are you like this?

 

 **Dongho** @nstdongho  
@chximinki Rt daniel, seongwoo  & minhyun.

* * *

 

 **class council (5)**  
jinyoung: hi so we have to plan the class gathering?

donghyun: yes

guanlin: when is it again?

sewoon: this sunday

guanlin: and today is?

sewoon:

sewoon: friday

jinyoung: efficient, aren’t we?

euiwoong: extremely

jinyoung: anyway

sewoon: we can go to jinyoung and guanlin’s estate?? there’s a bbq pit that we can book amirite

guanlin: nouwrong

guanlin: jk there is

jinyoung: so do we just eat and chill

donghyun: i guess so?

sewoon: what time does it start and end

guanlin: maybe 5-8?

sewoon: sure okay

sewoon: YAYYYYYY

donghyun: the name of this group chat is so inaccurate

donghyun: guanlin and jinyoung are the only councillors in our class

donghyun: im just the class welfare rep???

donghyun: sewoon and euiwoong are just the chairpersons??

_donghyun has changed the name of the chat to swaggypants._

guanlin: love the new name

 

* * *

 

 **jinyoung, guanlin (2)**  
guanlin: lmao are u excited for the gathering

jinyoung: not really lol

guanlin: dab on that i can spend time with jihoon

jinyoung: good for you

jinyoung: must be great being in love i can’t relate

guanlin: no homo dude but you’re very attractive? don’t get how ur still single

jinyoung: hmmm

guanlin: what happened to you & daehwi

guanlin: yall used to be so close

guanlin: close enough to pass off as a couple i swear

guanlin: and then the other day he was telling seonho & i about how much he hates u

jinyoung: nah

jinyoung: he loves me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS EPHEMERAL ???? I’M so cURIOUS
> 
> im rlly tired now
> 
> THE MINKI DONGHO ACID THING IS A PROMPT I SAW ON TUMBLR
> 
> sleep well tonight make sure u drink lots of water and eat up 
> 
> i love you
> 
> talk to me anytime @LSOYULS


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon goes missing  
> daehwi feels guilty  
> woojin plays with slime
> 
> ephemeral Explains Things and daehwi finally understands

**family chat (7)**  
jisung: PARK JIHOON IT’S 12.30AM WE’VE BEEN CALLING U REPEATEDLY WHERE THE FUCK ARE U

jaehwan: U CAN BE AN ASSHOLE BUT WHERE ARE U JIHOON IM WORRIED

daniel: he said he was going out just now right??

ong: Ye but he didn’t say where and with who he just ran out of the door

daehwi: whhdshsh HYUNG

woojin: FUCK WHERE ARE U ????

* * *

 

 **worry** @nationsdarkpast  
@parkjeojang UR SERIOUSLY SUCH A SHITHEAD AND I HONESTLY REALLY HATE U BUT RIGHT NOW I’M REALLY WORRIED PLS COME HOME

 

 **WHERE IS JIHOON** @y00nsjisung  
IF U SEE A VIOLENT PINK-HAIRED PRETTY BOY WHO SAYS “JEOJANG” A LOT PLS DM ME

 

 **Ong not hong** @seongwoot  
HOW DO U FILE A MISSING PERSON REPORT ? DM DM

  
**give me CATS & ong **@kangdan  
PLS help me find my friend park jihoon he looks like this  
*image attached*

  
**minhyun, jisung (2)**  
minhyun: Hey don’t panic!!

minhyun: Jihoon is in our dorm now

minhyun: He’s asleep with Guanlin

jisung: THANK GOD

 

* * *

 

 **SORRY** @parkjeojang  
WOKE UP TO 100 MISSED CALLS IM SO SORRY GUYS I’M SAFE

 **SORRY** @parkjeojang  
IM SORRY !!!!

* * *

  
**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**  
woojin: DAEHWI

daehwi: ???

woojin: i made a realization last night

woojin: i was stalking ephemeral on tumblr

daehwi: and ???

woojin: all of the art he posts or reblogs ...

woojin: are so sad?

daehwi: yeah i kinda realised too

woojin: he seems like such a sad person

jihoon: ok i just went to look at his blog

jihoon: dude is ephemeral okay

daehwi: like sometimes he tells me that he feels like the failure of his family

daehwi: and he said it was stressful being in council because some girl that hates him nearly outed him as gay and he almost got kicked out

daehwi: and apparently hes suffering from unrequited love

woojin: damn

woojin: i hope he’s okay

jihoon: yes daehwi give him love

jihoon: me too :(

daehwi: sigh

* * *

 

memehwi: omg i nearly had a heart attack

memehwi: jihoon didnt come home at all last night

memehwi: turns out he was snuggling with his soon to be bf

ephemeral: DAMN that must’ve been scary

ephemeral: did you sleep? :-(

memehwi: hmm a little

memehwi: how’s school

ephemeral: great i guess

memehwi: oh yeah i have a class gathering tomorrow -_-

memehwi: and worse still its at my crush’s estate

memehwi: ugh

ephemeral: you fell out with him right?

memehwi: yeah and worst of all i told him i hate him

ephemeral: but daehwi

ephemeral: have you ever considered that by saying these things to him

ephemeral: you would’ve hurt him?

memehwi: but hes emotionless

ephemeral: just because he doesn’t express himself

ephermeral: doesn’t mean he doesn’t have feelings

ephemeral: maybe being a model student isn’t as easy as you think...

memehwi: ..

memehwi: i feel rlly bad now ugh

memehwi: maybe i should apologise to him tmrw

ephemeral: mhm

memehwi: thanks for telling me i guess

memehwi: love you

memehwi: goodnight

ephemeral: love you more

ephemeral: sleep tight

memehwi: love you most

memehwi: DONT argue

ephemeral: hmmm

* * *

 

 **sewoon :D** @ponyoramen  
LIT CLASS PARTY  
*image attached*

  
**< 3 student council** @lai_gl  
haha jihoon hyung looks exceptionally cute here  
*image attached*

  
**daehwi** @gghwi  
gdi im so nervous

* * *

  
memehwi: i was too scared

memehwi: i didnt apologise to him

memehwi: should i text him now?

memehwi: but it feels insincere

ephemeral: maybe you can try it

memehwi: okok im doing it now !!!

 

  
**jinyoung, daehwi (2)**  
daehwi: hi jinyoung

daehwi: i wanted to say im sorry

daehwi: for being rude to u and for being mean

daehwi: im sorry if this seems insincere i was just too scared to apologise to u just now @ the gathering

daehwi: im sorry

jinyoung: hmm

jinyoung: study with me after school on monday and maybe i’ll accept your apology

daehwi: i

daehwi: ok

_seen_

 

  
**bjy** @jiny.oung  
;-)

* * *

 

 **WOOJIN ANTI** @parkjeojang  
OK SO WOOJIN THAT ASSHAT GOT ONE OF THOSE SLIME THINGIES FROM THE MALL

 

 **WOOJIN ANTI** @parkjeojang  
AND HE WAS PLAYING WITH IT AS WE WERE TALKING. OKAY!

 

 **WOOJIN ANTI** @parkjeojang  
BUT HE ENDED UP SPILLING IT ON MY BED. MY BEDSHEETS ARE WHITE AND THE SLIME IS BLUE!

 

 **WOOJIN ANTI** @parkjeojang  
FUCK U WOOJIN U R SERIOUSLY THE WORST !!!!!!

 

 **WOOJIN ANTI** @parkjeojang  
LETS NOT FORGET ABOUT THE TIME U BROKE THE DAMN WASHING MACHINE AND BLAMED ME FOR IT!!!!!

 

 **sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
@parkjeojang please talk this out calmly you do not need to resort to social media violence

 

 **JIHOON ANTI** @nationsdarkpast  
@y00nsjisung too late. he already did. he also just punched me in the nose

 

 **sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
PARK JIHOON U FUCKIJG MONSTER

* * *

 

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**

daehwi: FUCK SO I

daehwi: APOLOGIZED TO JINYOUNG FOR SAYING I HATE HIM

woojin: then??

jihoon: wht happened

daehwi: HE SAID HE’S ONLY GONNA CONSIDER ACCEPTING MY APOLOGY IF I STUDY WITH HIM ON MONDAY??

daehwi: WHATT THE FUCKS smssbs

jihoon: oh damn jinyoung is smooth

woojin: bshss HAVE FUN WINKWONK

jihoon: WINKWONK

daehwi: u both can choke

* * *

 

 **jihoon, guanlin (2)**  
guanlin: yo hyung u wanna catch a movie with seonho and i on wednesday

guanlin: jinyoung was supposed to come but he said no as usual so not surprised

jihoon: um sure

jihoon: why does jinyoung hate going out so much

guanlin: idk

guanlin: tbh jinyoung is an emo kid

guanlin: but he doesn’t tell me anything about how he feels

jihoon: why not

guanlin: idk it’s just not in him

guanlin: u know how he likes art right

jihoon: uhuh

guanlin: he can’t express himself properly so i think he just does it through art

guanlin: he has like this wall that u have to break in order for him to tell you about his emotions

jihoon: has anyone broke that?

guanlin: from what i’ve seen

guanlin: nobody. daehwi almost did but they kinda stopped talking

jihoon: SSBSHSVESBSE D

jihoon: BRB GONNA WHOOP DAEHWI’S ASS

* * *

  

ephemeral: hey

ephemeral: how was it?

memehwi: HE SAID TO STUDY WITH HIM TMRW

memehwi: AND THEN HE’LL CONSIDER IT

memehwi: SHDHEBE UGH

ephemeral: maybe you’re destined to not get over him who knows

memehwi: ahhshs d stop it u

memehwi: its 1am why arent u asleep

ephemeral: thinking about you ;-)

memehwi: ,,, STOP

ephemeral: nah i mean i don’t sleep a lot

memehwi: why not

ephemeral: i think too much ahaha

memehwi: NO !! the only thing u shld be thinking about is ME

memehwi: go sleep nowwww

memehwi: if u don’t u can’t listen in class tmrw !!

ephemeral: mm alright alright

ephemeral: sleep tight babe

memehwi: goodnight

memehwi: LOVE U

ephemeral: love you more

memehwi: oh and remember

memehwi: im always here if u needa talk

ephemeral: i know

ephemeral: :-)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK SCHOOL IS REOPENING WHICH MEANS IM GONNA BE A BUSY SHITHEAD AND I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE OFTEN OMG FUCK 
> 
> I ALSO HAVE HOMEWORK UNDONE !!!!!
> 
> i also waited for 2hours at the hospital just to talk to the doctor for 8 minutes and get referred to another hospital. nice.
> 
> ANYWAY EAT WELL SLEEP WELL AND DRINK LOTS OF WATER TODAY ! love you 
> 
> i also want u to know that u are super important and that u are LOVED so if anything ever bothers u please dont hesitate to talk to me i am willing to listen to u!!! i care about u
> 
> oh ya im turning one of my wattpad ongoing fics into a socialmedia au one and posting it on here bcos. i cant write properly
> 
> talk to me on twt @LSOYULS


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out more about jinyoung.
> 
> we get somE PANWINK 
> 
> woojin plays with slime (again)

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**  
jihoon: OH GOD LEE DAEHWI

jihoon: I NEVER THOUGHT I’D EVER BE THIS PISSED AT U

daehwi: what did i do???

jihoon: AVOID JINYOUNG THAT’S WHAT

woojin: omg what spill the tea jihoon

jihoon: U KNOW JINYOUNG SUPPOSEDLY DOESNT HAVE FEELINGS RIGHT?

daehwi: uh yeah

jihoon: U WERE THE ONLY PERSON WHO JINYOUNG CONSIDERED LETTING IN

jihoon: BUT THEN U GUYS STOPPED TALKING BECAUSE UR ASS DECIDED TO GET OVER HIM

daehwi:

woojin: oh my fuck

jihoon: just be friends with him ok

daehwi: fuck

daehwi: i

* * *

 

 **jinyoung, daehwi (2)**  
daehwi: why did u hold my hand people were looking

jinyoung: and?

jinyoung: do i care?

daehwi: ashdhd okies

_seen_

* * *

 

memehwi: ahhh okies so

memehwi: jihoon told me to be friends with my crush again because i had the opportunity to open him up but whebe i fucked up

memehwi: also we had a study session jn and when we were walking to the library he just randomly grabbed my hand omg

ephemeral: AW that’s nice

memehwi: it was actually quite okay he taught me math

memehwi: maybe i rlly should talk to him  
more often

ephemeral: yeah i think you should

* * *

**family (7)**

daehwi: hello hyungs was the literature play that the school makes everyone go for boring

jisung: no actually

ong: Yeah it was funny

daniel: what they said ^

jaehwan: minhyun looked so good that night

woojin: nobody asked

jihoon: nobody cares

woojin: omg hi five jihoon

jihoon: dab

jaehwan: what the fuck

* * *

**guanlin, jihoon (2)**

jihoon: can you tell me more abt jinyoung i’m trying to convince daehwi to be friends with him again

jihoon: has jinyoung never been sad or angry or something

guanlin: i’ve seen him angry but not sad

guanlin: and jinyoung doesn’t get angry often

jihoon: ohmyse shs

guanlin: once he told me he feels numb

guanlin: and then the other time he said he was worried about getting kicked out of council by some girl

jihoon: wait what

guanlin: yeah

guanlin: the art on jinyoung’s blog is just ... sad

guanlin: he seems scary and cold but i can tell that he’s secretly really sad on the inside

jihoon: oh my godhs

guanlin: the widest i’ve seen jinyoung smile was when he was with daehwi ????? ye

guanlin: i feel like a shitty friend because i don’t know how to help jinyoung

* * *

 

 **pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**  
jihoon: *screenshot attached*

jihoon: lee daehwi WAKE THE FUCK UP ur so important to jinyoung

daehwi: dude he doesnt even look my way in school

jihoon: DO I NEED TO SAY MORE JUST READ THE CONVERSATION WITH GUANLIN

woojin: holy shit

daehwi: i

jihoon: pls promise me you’ll fix things with jinyoung

* * *

memehwi: i feel so fucking guilty

memehwi: just

memehwi: *screenshot attached*

memehwi: jinyoung is my crush btw

memehwi: ugh

memehwi: im such a horrible person

ephemeral: oh gosh

ephemeral: daehwi

ephemeral: just talk to him

ephemeral: pushing him away won’t make things better

ephemeral: who knows

ephemeral: maybe he needs you more than you think he does..

memehwi: aHebsbsh

* * *

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**

woojin: hi have yall picked out what to wear to the play because i haven’t

daehwi: clothes

woojin: no shit

jihoon: how long does it take to travel there again

daehwi: 45 min by train?

jihoon: what the Fuck this better be worth it

woojin: i’m lowkey too lazy to go

daehwi: tbvh i dont want to go

jihoon: COME ON FELLAS BE LIVELY!!

woojin: ur only acting like this bcs of lai guanlin

daehwi: ^

jihoon: haha no guys that’s not the case!

daehwi:

woojin:

daehwi: keep telling urself that

woojin: sending this to guanlin

* * *

 

 **give me CATS & ong **@kangdan  
why is there a red handprint on woojin’s face...

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
@kangdan do u rlly need to ask? its obviously cause of park jihoon. duh

 

* * *

memehwi: im

memehwi: oK WE HAVE A LIT PLAY

memehwi: DUDE JINYOUNG IS LITERALLY JUST IN A WHITE SHIRT AND JEANS BUT HE LOOKS SO

memehwi: BOYFRIEND IM CRYING

ephemeral: oh damn is he handsome

memehwi: YES

memehwi: hes literallY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BEING TO EVER GRACE THIS DAMN SCHOOL COMPOUND

memehwi: once i saw him crash into a door and i wanted to cry because ive never seen someone look that good before

ephemeral: wow

memehwi: and another time he was just minding his business and reading a book during free period and he juST LOOKED SO DAMN ATTRACTIVE ,, HOW??

memehwi: hes on his phone now and he still looks so damn good

memehwi: ah ok ttyl the play is starting love u

ephemeral: ahhh have fun babe

ephemeral: love you more

* * *

**family (7)**

woojin: GUYS SO WE WERE TAKING PICTURES AFTER THE PLAY RIGHT

daehwi: U WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED NEXT

jisung: ????

jaehwan: what?? u finally got together with jinyoung??

daehwi: NO THATS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN STFU

daniel: it will

ong: What??

woojin: DAEHWI AND I LOOK TO THE LEFT AND WE SEE JIHOON AND GUANLIN

jihoon: WOOJIN U BETTER STOP.

daehwi: KISSING

jihoon:

jaehwan: who the fuck would wanna kiss jihoon lmao

jisung: ignoring jaehwan, CONGRATS JIHOON!! :D

jihoon: fuck u jaehwan

jihoon: love you jisung

jihoon: daehwi & woojin better say ur goodbyes because iM COMING AFTER UR ASSES

jisung: DANIEL QUICK HOLD JIHOON BEFORE HE DOES ANY DAMAGE

* * *

 

 **gl lover** @parkjeojang  
hehehehehehe

  
**seonho :)** @babychick  
@parkjeojang does ur handle seriously stand for guanlin lover ...

 

 **JIHOON ANTI** @nationsdarkpast  
@parkjeojang d i s g u s t i n g

 

 **gl lover** @parkjeojang  
@babychick @nationadarkpast it stands for Geographic Life Lover dumb shits

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
..... right.

 

* * *

 

 **jinyoung, daehwi (2)**  
daehwi: UM JINYOUNG

jinyoung: ?

daehwi: LETS GO GET ICE CREAM TODAY AFTER SCHOOL

daehwi: BUT LIKE ,,, if u dont want to go out its fine u can come over or something ,,, its totally fine

jinyoung: can i do both

daehwi: ,, sure

_seen_

* * *

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
what did i get myself into

* * *

 

 **gl lover** @parkjeojang  
UGH SO woojin learnt how to make slime

 

 **gl lover** @parkjeojang  
ITS BEEN SO ANNOYING IM TRYING TO STUDY BUT I KEEP HEARING THE CLICK CLACK SOUND OF HIS SHITTY SLIME

 

 **professional slimer** @nationsdarkpast  
@parkjeojang DO NOT INSULT MY SLIME U BITCH

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
@parkjeojang by study u mean flirting with guanlin over text?

 

 **gl lover** @parkjeojang  
@y00nsjisung BAN WOOJIN, DAEHWI AND SLIME FROM THIS HOUSE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I TRIED TO UPDATE LAST NIGHT BUT I FELL ASLEEP
> 
> there are people who want ephermeal to be jinyoung and there are people who dont i was Confused and Conflicted but its ALL GOOD BECAUSE EVERYTHING HAS ALREADY BEEN PLANNED WINKWONK WINKWONK 
> 
> PLS REMEMBER that i love u and that u should hydrate urself today, u should EAT to ur hearts content WITHOUT ANY HESITATION !!!! u should also sleep more and take care of urself I LOVE U 
> 
> if anything is bothering u PLS DONT HESITATE TO MESSAGE ME IM ALWAYS HERE FOR U
> 
> talk to me on twt @LSOYULS


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin and slime pt 3
> 
> things Click in jihoon’s head and he realizes shit
> 
> daehwi and jinyoung ! wow !

**WOOJIN ANTI** @parkjeojang  
omg did woojin seriously make a slime account on ig ....

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
@parkjeojang wts whats it called

 

 **WOOJIN ANTI** @parkjeojang  
@gghwi @/slimeychamsae ....

 

 **Ong not hong** @seongwoot  
@gghwi @parkjeojang What the actual fuck

* * *

  
**professional slimer** @nationsdarkpast  
i know everyones just jealous of my slime success just shut up ok

 

 **taehyun ily** @fairywoon  
@nationsdarkpast dude u only have 1 follower and its ur main acct ....

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
@nationsdarkpast ur lighting is so shitty

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@gghwi rt

* * *

memehwi: ah FUCK

memehwi: so right today jinyoung and i went out for icecream hehehe

memehwi: then he came over and like um idk how but like i ended up falling asleep on his chest and I JUST WOKE UP HES STILL SLEEPING NOW

memehwi: omg he looks like a baby when he sleeps SO PRECIOUS OMG HES SO CUTE

memehwi: gdi his phone keeps buzzing annoying much

memehwi: ttyl im gonna go back to sleep i love u !

* * *

 

**guanlin, jihoon (2)**

jihoon: wait guanlin

jihoon: does jinyoung have someone to vent about his feelings to

guanlin: why do you keep asking about baejin hyung do you like him or something :(

jihoon: HSVDBSB NO I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING AND I NEED UR ANSWERS

jihoon: bitch if i liked jinyoung why would i be dating u omg u stupid shit

guanlin: :>

guanlin: anyway i always catch jinyoung texting someone or something and he keeps smiling to himself it gets kind of creepy sometimes

guanlin: i wonder if he’s posessed? yeah

jihoon: WAIT

jihoon: u said jinyoung expresses himself through art ,, where does he showcase it

guanlin: he has a tumblr

jihoon:

jihoon: WHAT’S HIS URL ???

guanlin: um

guanlin: i don’t think i can tell you this because i think jinyoung isn’t comfortable with other people knowing

guanlin: sorry hyung :((

jihoon: it’s okay

jihoon: don’t worry about it guanlin !

guanlin: :) jinyoung is at your dorm now right

jihoon: yup wait

jihoon: oh gosh he’s cuddling with daehwi and they’re asleep

jihoon: how cute

jihoon: anyway i miss ur face can i skype u now

guanlin: you just saw me 5 hours ago

jihoon: am i not allowed to miss my boyfriend

guanlin: sure sure

* * *

  
ephemeral: AH SHIT sorry for the late reply i got held back in school ugh i love you most babe

ephemeral: but aww that’s nice

memehwi: dont worry qt

memehwi: anyway he just left about 5 min ago

memehwi: omg hes so warm and he smells so nice and i feel so safe shevshs d iM IN LOVE

ephemeral: aww

memehwi: ANYWAY !! how was ur day

ephemeral: great actually

ephemeral: only a few months left to christmas break

ephemeral: i can’t wait to see you

memehwi: SAME

memehwi: im so EXCITED !!!

memehwi: :D

* * *

 

**jinyoung, daehwi (2)**

jinyoung: thanks for today :-)

daehwi: thank u too  
_seen_

* * *

 

**woojin, jihoon (2)**

jihoon: bro

woojin: omg this is the first time ur texting me outside of the gc lmaoo

woojin: what is it

jihoon: k u remember daehwi’s mutual

jihoon: ephermeral?

woojin: yea

jihoon: so ephermeral is a sad person who bottles his feelings up right?

woojin: uhuh

jihoon: ephermeral expresses himself through art right?

woojin: yes

jihoon: ephemeral is in student council right? almost got kicked out right?

woojin: ya

jihoon: ephemeral only opens up to daehwi right?

woojin: ya ok what

jihoon: doesn’t he remind u of someone ....

woojin:

woojin: oh my fuck

jihoon: and this SOMEONE almost got kicked out of council bcs he was nearly outed as gay ...

jihoon: this SOMEONE looks cold but is sad deep down ..

jihoon: this SOMEONE almost opened up to daehwi ..

jihoon: this SOMEONE apparently texts somebody else all day long ...

jihoon: this SOMEONE happens to run a tumblr blog about art.

jihoon: sounds familiar, doesnt he???

woojin: holy fuck

woojin: are u thinking what im thinking

jihoon: yes

woojin: are we thinking about the same person rn

jihoon: yes

woojin: ephermeral is....

jihoon: we know.

* * *

 

 **jinyoung, daehwi (2)**  
daehwi: jinyoung are u awake

jinyoung: mhm

jinyoung: why aren’t you asleep? it’s 4am

daehwi: i could say the same to u

jinyoung: mm point proven

daehwi: anyway

daehwi: rmbr that time we were waiting for our parents after school in the thunderstorm

daehwi: u were laughing for 3 min straight for no reason

jinyoung: haha yeah

jinyoung: what about it?

daehwi: nth its 4am im sleepy but i cant sleep so im just rambling

jinyoung: mm i see

daehwi: why are u awake

jinyoung: can’t sleep

jinyoung: nothing new, you know it

daehwi: :(

daehwi: do u sleep better when i cuddle w u

jinyoung: hmm maybe

jinyoung: i’d ask you to come over so we can test it out but it’s 4am and we don’t exactly live very near each other lol

daehwi: i wish we did

jinyoung: do you?

daehwi: yeah

daehwi: jinyoung u smell nice

jinyoung: ??? thanks i guess HAHAHA

daehwi: do u rmbr that time when u were running during practice and because i was looking at u i missed the ball wtf

jinyoung: HAHAHAHA

jinyoung: yeah you scolded me after that

jinyoung: hey it was your fault okay you should be focusing on the ball instead of your surroundings

daehwi: not my fault

daehwi: isnt it normal to stare at pretty things?

jinyoung: ohh

jinyoung: i’m pretty?

daehwi: i

daehwi: shgss

daehwi: yes

jinyoung: you miss those times, don’t you?

daehwi: when we were still friends?

jinyoung: mm

daehwi: ye

daehwi: a lot, actually

jinyoung: ah

daehwi: sorry

daehwi: im so sorry for being an ass

jinyoung: hmmmmmmm

jinyoung: go out for chicken with me tomorrow and i’ll consider forgiving you

daehwi: hsbshs U SAID U WOULD FORGIVE ME IF I STUDIED WITH U BUT U DIDN’T !!

daehwi: SCAMMER

jinyoung: ;-)

daehwi: oh gosh i hate u

jinyoung: nah

jinyoung: you love me

daehwi: shut UP I DO NOT !

jinyoung: mhm sure

jinyoung: whatever floats your boat

* * *

  
 **???** @gghwi  
oh god im so weird wtf

 

* * *

  
memehwi: i just texted my crush wtf i told him i think hes pretty and that i think he smells nice ??

ephemeral: oh my at this hour?

memehwi: ya he said he cant sleep

memehwi: BABE why r u awake omg its almost 5am !!!!

ephemeral: can’t sleep either lmaoo

ephemeral: what about you!! didn’t i tell you to sleep more? :<

memehwi: i was just thinking whssbsh

ephemeral: go to sleep now you need your rest babe

memehwi: HSBSHS U DON’T OWN ME

ephemeral: go to sleep or i’m breaking the mutual

memehwi: shit u

memehwi: fine

memehwi: i hate u ! >:(

ephemeral: that’s not the case baby

ephemeral: you love me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired rn ugh shesdshe
> 
> its 2.23am !
> 
> ps after i finish this fic i have another socialmedia au jinhwi fic coming up ,,, YEAH 
> 
> love u pls take care of urself today drink water eat up and sleep early MUAH
> 
>  
> 
> talk t me on twt @LSOYULS i’ll always be here if u need me


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more jinhwi !
> 
> daehwi says more than he should have & cries to ephemeral at 3am in jinyoung’s washroom
> 
> the truth has been revealed about minhyun! 
> 
> the downfall of slimeychamsae

**family (7)**  
daehwi: will b home late im going to eat chicken with jinyoung !

jisung: okayyy

jisung: have fun!

woojin: WINKWONK

jihoon: WINKWONK

daehwi: fuck off slimeychamsae

daehwi: fuck u too jihoon

jisung: children

ong: Stay safe daehwi raise ur hand before u cross the road

daniel: ^ look before u cross the street

jaehwan: take care of jinyoung

daehwi: no promises jinyoung is wildt

* * *

 

  
**bjy** @jiny.oung  
*image attached*

 

 **seonho :)** @babychick  
@jiny.oung what’s with all these aesthetic looking photos of daehwi hyung on ur page IS THERE SOMETHING I DON’T KNOW ABOUT?

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@babychick nothing lol

* * *

 

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
ok i guess thats all i’ll ever be to u

 

* * *

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**

daehwi: remind me again WHY IM BEING NICE TO JINYOUNG WHEN HE HATES ME

woojin: what

jihoon: wait what happened

daehwi: nvm

* * *

memehwi: BABE JINYOUNG HATES MEEEEEEE

ephemeral: woah woah what makes you say that?

memehwi: ugh ok just read the tweet

memehwi: *screenshot attached*

memehwi: IM NOTHING TO HIM

ephemeral: calm down baby you’re mistaking things

ephemeral: he didn’t imply that you mean nothing to him

memehwi: HAVSWHS

* * *

**jinyoung, daehwi (2)**

jinyoung: sleep at our dorm tonight

daehwi: why

jinyoung: i should sleep earlier

daehwi: and what does that have to do w me

jinyoung: so i can carry out my experiment to see if i really do sleep better when i cuddle with you

daehwi: no

jinyoung: oh here’s to me not forgiving you then

daehwi: im not ur pillow or test object

daehwi: >:(

jinyoung: but you’re mine so

jinyoung: you don’t really have a choice

daehwi: asshole

jinyoung: but you still love me

daehwi: bullshit

jinyoung: you know it’s true

* * *

**family (7)**

daehwi: im sleeping over at jinyoungs dorm tonight bcs hes an asshat

woojin: WAIT WHAT

jihoon: PROGRESS

jisung: have fun stay safe

ong: Say hi to guanlin for me

daniel: ^

daehwi: sure!

jaehwan: help me say hi to minhyun

daehwi: no do it urself

daehwi: bye

* * *

 

 

 **upset** @kingjaehwan  
i thought daehwi was the nicest kid here ,, BUT NOPE. this disrespect!

  
****

* * *

**guanlin, jihoon (2)**

jihoon: um i thought i’d let u know

jihoon: daehwi has this tumblr mutual that hes had for 3 years now

guanlin: go on

jihoon: and this mutual of his reblogs sad art

jihoon: he also almost lost his position in council bcs of a girl who hates him

jihoon: sound like someone we know?

guanlin: SFUCK

jihoon: i think we all know who ephemeral is

* * *

 

**jinyoung, daehwi (2)**

daehwi: can u STOP stealing the blanket u selfish fuck

jinyoung: let me think about it

jinyoung: no !

daehwi: asshole

jinyoung: SSHEHSE E OK OK

jinyoung: STOP TICKLIGN ME LEE DAEHWI I CNABTB BREATHE

daehwi: THATS more like it

* * *

memehwi: OK I FUCKED UP

ephemeral: babe it’s 3am

memehwi: im sleeping over w my crush even worse we’re sharing a bed AND GUESS WHAT I DID

ephemeral: what

memehwi: SO WE WERE TALKING AND THEN HE ASKED

memehwi: WHY I AVOIDED HIM

ephemeral: oo tea

memehwi: I SAID IT WAS NOTHING

memehwi: BUT THEN HE KEPT PULLING ME CLOSER AND HE WOULDNT LET IT GO

memehwi: SO I TOLD HIM THE TRUTH

ephemeral: you confessed to him???

memehwi: yeah i told him i like him

memehwi: and DO U KNOW WHAT HE SAID

ephemeral: he likes you back?

memehwi: HE SAID “i know”

memehwi: HWTA THE FUCK

memehwi: BITCH I FROZE AND HE JUST CALLED ME CUTE AND WENT TO SLEEP

memehwi: AND HE CASUALLY SLEPT WITH HIS ARM AROUND MY WAIST WTF

ephemeral: he didn’t say anything in response to your confession besides “i know”?

ephemeral: damn

memehwi: ugh im locking myself in the toilet rn to text u

ephemeral: psh babe go back to sleep

memehwi: WHEHESV OKAY

memehwi: IM SO EMBARASSED

ephemeral: don’t be, you’re really brave for telling him how you feel

memehwi: fUCK I WALKED BACK INTO THE ROOM AND HES ON HIS PHONE RN UGH HES AWAKE

memehwi: HESBS GOODNIGHT ILY

ephemeral: i love you more

ephemeral: sleep tight

* * *

 

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
MINHYUN ACTS LIKE HES ALL CALM AND GOOD IN EVERYTHING SINCE HE WONT LET GO OF THE 2PARK COOKIE INCIDENT BUT

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
@parkjeojang @nationsdarkpast GET THIS! THIS MORNING HE WAS MAKING PANCAKES AND HE BROKE THE DAMN PAN WHILE FLIPPING THEM

 

 **#StopWoojin2k17** @parkjeojang  
@gghwi @nationsdarkpast BITCHHHHHHHH

 

 **#StopJihoon2k17** @nationsdarkpast  
@gghwi @nationsdarkpast LMAO MINHYUN U AIN’T SHIT WE LOVE U MOM @y00nsjisung

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@gghwi I should’ve put cockroach poison in your damn food.

 

* * *

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**

daehwi: im a mess

daehwi: i confessed to jinyoung

jihoon: WOW WHAT THE FUCK

woojin: OMG HEY JIHOON HE HAS MORE GUTS THAN U

jihoon: bitch stfu i did Not know guanlin was gonna confess first

jihoon: ANYWAY

woojin: WHAT DID HE SAY

daehwi: he said he knows

woojin: AS IN HE KNOWS YOU LIKE HIM?

daehwi: YEA

daehwi: HOW THO AM I REALLY THAT OBVIOUS???

jihoon: I THINK JINYOUNG IS JUST TOO SMART FOR HIS OWN GOOD

woojin: WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT

daehwi: HE cALLED ME CUTE AND WENT TO SLEEP???

woojin: lmao honestly same jinyoung is so relatable

daehwi: SBSSHSBNS

 

 **jihoon, woojin (2)**  
jihoon: bro are u gonna tell him

woojin: should we

jihoon: idk man

* * *

**family (7)**

ong: Why is there some dried purple thingy on the dining table

daniel: oh i saw it too

jaehwan: i saw woojin playing with purple slime earlier

jisung:

jihoon:

woojin:

woojin: follow slimeychamsae on instagram!!

jisung: i am banning you from slime

daehwi: pls do so asap

woojin: JISUNG I LITERALLY JUST TOLD U I LOVE U LIKE 1 DAY AGO

* * *

 

 **ANNOYED sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
slime is now banned from this house.

 

* * *

memehwi: omg im studying with jinyoung now and hes the cutest when hes sleepy im dysgd

memehwi: is he even human??? hes so beauTIFUL

* * *

 **jinyoung, daehwi (2)**  
daehwi: u should probably stop sleeping so late

jinyoung: mm

daehwi: this is the 22nd time u have yawned in 10 minutes

daehwi: being pretty must be tiring

jinyoung: then you must be exhausted

daehwi: SHUT UP 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last jinhwi convo was a prompt from tumblr ! 
> 
> I LOVE U have a good day & pls take care of urself drink water and eat up sleep early too!! i love u 
> 
> talk to me on twt @LSOYULS


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems like daehwi’s still clueless
> 
> jinyoung is off and everyone’s worried
> 
>  
> 
> ephemeral’s having a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMESKIPPPP its been 2 months since slimeychamsae died !

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**  
woojin: jinyoung is scary as fuck

daehwi: only when hes angry

jihoon: oh god i nearlY SHAT MY PANTS WHEN HE RAISED HIS VOICE AT YOUNGMIN AND DONGHYUN

woojin: what did they do to piss him off that bad

jihoon: they were running around the class and like youngmin was ready 2 fight donghyun and jinyoung was sick of trying to calmly tear them away from each other

daehwi: lol

daehwi: bae jinyoung is actually a loser

daehwi: did u know he sucks his thumb 

jihoon: not stealing ur man or being unfaithful or anything but dats kind of cute

woojin: that’s unhygenic as FUCK

jihoon: says the one who had a slime obsession two months ago

daehwi: slimeychamsae died

woojin: FUCK YALL

jihoon: ignoring slimeychamsae, how are u and jinyoung now @ daehwi

daehwi: err

daehwi: idk

jihoon: he still hasn’t replied to ur confession?

daehwi: nope

woojin: damn it

jihoon: anyway daehwi

jihoon: have u ever thought about who ephemeral is?

daehwi: yeah sometimes

woojin: have u ever considered the fact that u may know him in real lfe

daehwi: ya

daehwi: but i dont so IM WAITING FOR XMAS BREAK WHEN I CAN FINALLY SEE HIM!! :D

jihoon: ooooo

 

  
**jihoon, woojin (2)**  
woojin: he doesn’t get it does he

jihoon: apparently not

* * *

 

 **minhyun, jinyoung (2)**  
minhyun: Jinyoung

minhyun: Dinner’s ready please eat

minhyun: You’ve been abnormally quiet since last night.. Are you alright?

_seen 7.03pm_

* * *

 

**dongho, jinyoung (2)**

dongho: Buddy you okay?

dongho: You haven’t eaten all day

_seen 8.50pm_

* * *

 

 **seonho, jinyoung (2)**  
seonho: hyung?

seonho: are u still up for movie night with guanlin & i?

seonho: are u okay hyung? you’ve been in ur room the entire day

_seen 9.20pm_

* * *

 

 **minki, jinyoung (2)**  
minki: jinyoung

minki: everything okay?

minki: you know i’ll always be here if u need to talk right?

_seen 9.47pm_

* * *

 

 **guanlin, jinyoung (2)**  
guanlin: jinyoung open the fucking door

guanlin: at least eat something

guanlin: what’s wrong?

  
_seen 10.32pm_

* * *

 

 **jonghyun, jinyoung (2)**  
jonghyun: hey ! u okay ? : (

jonghyun: u seem down ! do u want me to bring some food in for u ?

  
_seen 11.23pm_

* * *

 

 **sungwoon, jinyoung (2)**  
sungwoon: jinyoung.. please talk to us

sungwoon: i just want you to be okay

  
_seen 11.35pm_

* * *

 

 **aaron, jinyoung (2)**  
aaron: please eat, jinyoung

aaron: i hope you’re alright

  
_seen 12.02am_

* * *

 

 **taehyun, jinyoung (2)**  
taehyun: YO JINYOUNG MY MAN

taehyun: u wanna have some late night ramen? u must be pretty hungry

  
_seen 1.16am_

* * *

 

  
**daehwi, jinyoung (2)**  
daehwi: hey 

daehwi: i kinda miss you

  
_seen 2.08am_

* * *

ephemeral: you ever just feel like a fucking failure

ephemeral: oh god i hate myself so much

ephemeral: it’s like i can never do anything right

ephemeral: i barely sleep anymore because i always fucking think too much

ephemeral: it’s all my fault

memehwi: SHHH baby what r u saying

memehwi: ur not a failure !!! pls dont say things like that

ephemeral: i am

ephemeral: the boy i have a special place in my heart for i

ephemeral: i don’t think i’m capable of loving

ephemeral: i’m gonna hurt him in the end because i always fuck everything up

memehwi: no no no!!!

memehwi: if u said these words to me ,, or anyone else ,, it wouldnt be nice right?

memehwi: then why are u being so mean to urself?

ephemeral: i’m a fucking horrible person

ephemeral: i’m just some emotionless douche

ephemeral: i deserve the worst

ephemeral: i guess i deserve this pain and sadness

memehwi: no stop urself right there

memehwi: u don’t deserve it. nobody deserves pain

memehwi: u deserve so much more

memehwi: please ... hearing u talk about urself like that hurts me

memehwi: please, i love you

ephemeral: i’m sorry for wasting your time

memehwi: who said u are?

memehwi: u know you’d never be a waste of my time.

ephemeral: people are temporary, daehwi

ephemeral: everyone’s going to leave me

memehwi: then i promise i’ll be permanent.

memehwi: i love u, please dont beat urself up anymore

ephemeral: thanks for listening to me

ephemeral: i love you so much

memehwi: i love u more

memehwi: its not a good time to argue rn so just accept it

ephemeral: fine

memehwi: pls go sleep now it’s late

ephemeral: okay okay

ephemeral: you too

ephemeral: sleep tight baby

memehwi: sleep well :)

* * *

 

**minhyun, daehwi (2)**

minhyun: Daehwi

minhyun: Jinyoung’s locked himself in his room for the entire weekend since Friday night

minhyun: We have 2 days off from school and we should all be enjoying ourselves but Jinyoung’s been ignoring everyone and everything

minhyun: Dongho almost broke his door down but he still isn’t responding to any of us

daehwi: oh shit

daehwi: he left me on seen when i told him i missed him

daehwi: but i didnt think much of it bcs jinyoung always leaves me on seen shsb

minhyun: Do you think you could come over and try to talk to him?

daehwi: why me im not that impactful tho ahss im so irrelevant

minhyun: Jinyoung never invites anyone over

minhyun: You’ve slept in Jinyoung’s bed countless of times

minhyun: How many times have I made you breakfast, Daehwi?

minhyun: You’re special and you know it.

* * *

  **daehwi, jinyoung (2)**

daehwi: bae jinyoung

daehwi: open the damn door

daehwi: i know u can HEAR ME !!! i know ur reading this i can see ur read receipts

daehwi: pls jinyoung

daehwi: i miss u :((

* * *

 

 **< 3 council & jh** @lai_gl  
daehwi managed to get jinyoung to open his door with 5 texts and a “jinyoungie i miss u, let me in please” while the 9 of us almost BROKE his fucking door down and he didn’t care

 

 **< 3 council & jh **@lai_gl  
daehwi is a fucking legend

 

* * *

 

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**

jihoon: guanlin told me about the jinyoung thingy is he okay now??

woojin: ya what happened is he okay

daehwi: he isnt telling me anything

daehwi: hes been silent

jihoon: what are u guys doing now then

daehwi: cuddling

 

  
**jinyoung, daehwi (2)**  
jinyoung: who you texting

daehwi: 2park

jinyoung: pay attention to me

daehwi: sure

daehwi: im all urs mr bae jinyoung !

jinyoung: please stay

daehwi: what makes u think i wont?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 332am i listened to exo’s been through on repeat while writing this
> 
> sorry iF I HAVENT REPLIED TO UR COMMENT YET I WILL IM NOT IGNORING U OK 
> 
> shsshssss sorry for the sad i promise next chapter wll be better
> 
> GOODNIGHT ! drink up, eat well & sleep well!! i love you ❤️
> 
> talk to me on twitter @LSOYULS


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> learning festival! 
> 
> jisung cries
> 
>  
> 
> daehwi gets his first kiss stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP !

**sewoon :D** @ponyoramen  
YAY done setting up!! come visit our class' booth at the learning fest today guys i have CANDY TO GIVE OUT!! :D

  
**sewoon :D** @ponyoramen  
NO EUIWOONG U CAN'T JUST EAT ALL OF IT

* * *

 

**family (7)**

ong: Im assuming jihoon was a creepy possessed patient

daehwi: correct

jaehwan: he's like that everyday tho wdym

jihoon: yes i was

jihoon: fuck u and ur opinions jaehwan

woojin: that was not an opinion it was a FACT

jihoon: BITCH

jihoon: I SCARED UR ASS OFF ANYWAY

woojin: I WAS ACTING LIKE A KIND DOCTOR WHO ASKED U IF U WERE OK BUT U FUCKING SCREAMED AT ME AND GRABBED ME AND I COLLAPSED

jisung: what

daniel: the fuck

jihoon: IT WAS PART OF THE SCRIPT ASSHOLE

ong: Daehwi was another creepy possessed patient?

daehwi: mhm

ong: Whos idea was it to turn ur damn learning festival booth into a haunted house

jihoon: woojin

jisung: why are you like this

woojin: isn't it just fun to make people shit bricks for the next few days

* * *

 

 

 **give me CATS & ong** @kangdan  
omg jisung is sobbing???

 

 **give me CATS & ong **@kangdan  
he says he feels like he's failed at parenting

 

 **daehwi** @gghwi  
@kangdan i think its bcs of woojin

 

 **#StopWoojin2k17** @parkjeojang  
@gghwi @kangdan when is it never?

 

* * *

 

memehwi: YO MY SCHOOL HAD A LEARNING FEST TODAY

memehwi: OUR CLASS DID A HAUNTED HOUSE BOOTH

memehwi: JINYOUNG HAD HIS LAME COUNCIL DUTIES SO HE COULDNT TAKE PART BUT ! HE VISITED OUR HAUNTED HOUSE

ephemeral: ooo sounds cool

memehwi: SO ITS LIKE WOOJIN IS A DOCTOR AND HES INFORMING THE VISITORS ABOUT SOME VIRUS AND SO HE BRINGS THEM OVER TO A TABLE THAT JIHOON IS LYING ON

memehwi: WHEN HE ASKS JIHOON IF HES OKAY JIHOON YELLS AND GRABS HIM SO WOOJIN KINDA PASSES OUT

ephemeral: that sounds .... wild

memehwi: SO IM ONE OF THOSE DEAD PATIENTS TOO BUT I HAVE A KNIFE !!!!

memehwi: and then jinyoung and his swaggy council friends come in and im trying to scare the shit out of jinyoung

memehwi: BUT HE HAD NO REACTION AND ALL HE SAID TO ME WAS

memehwi: "you dont need a knife to get into my heart"

memehwi: WHAT THE FUCK

ephemeral: damn it he's smoother than i am

memehwi: its like im so confused bcs he didnt say anything about my confession besides the fact that he knows and ugh im so

memehwi: :< what if we remain friends forever

ephemeral: shh you're thinking too much

ephemeral: it's 11pm so go sleep baby

ephemeral: i'm gonna go to sleep too

memehwi: okies dofm

memehwi: i love u so much muacks

ephemeral: i love you more

* * *

 

 

 **seonho :)** @babychick  
FIRST SNOW!!! FIRST SNOW!!! :DDDDD

 

  
**#STOPWOOJINGDI** @parkjeojang  
the fuck i was walking into the dorm and woojin threw a fucking snowball at me FUCK U WOOJIN U LIL SHIT

 

 **JIHOON SUCKS** @nationsdarkpast  
@parkjeojang U DESERVE IT BITCH

 

* * *

  **family (7)**  
jisung: family day tomorrow at minhyun's dorm so sleep early tonight kiddos thanks!

jaehwan: YES BITCH

daehwi: FUCK

* * *

 memehwi: FUCK

memehwi: I JUST LOST MY FIRST KISS

* * *

  **jinyoung, daehwi (2)**

daehwi: WHAT THE FUCK BAE JINYOUNG

jinyoung: what?

daehwi: THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS WTF ESGEB

jinyoung: and?

daehwi: U TOOK IT??

jinyoung: sorry?

daehwi: WHY’D U DO IT

jinyoung: wanted to know what it’s like to kiss someone

daehwi: 

jinyoung: you love me

daehwi: not true

jinyoung: yeah lying is a sin

jinyoung: if it makes you feel better that was my first too

jinyoung: now shut up you’re getting annoying

* * *

  **pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**  
daehwi: GUYS WTF

jihoon: what? did woojin finally get disowned by jisung?

woojin: FUCK off

daehwi: JINYOUNG

jihoon: ????

daehwi: kissed me

woojin: WOAH WHAT THE HECK

jihoon: YO TELL US EVERYTHING

daehwi: k we were playing in the snow outside right

daehwi: ok he kept attacking me and i had enough of it so i tickled him and he collapsed

daehwi: and then he grabbed my hands so I COULD NOT CONTINUE AND SO I FELL

woojin: damn this some hetero wattpad shit right here

daehwi: AND THEN WE KIND OF JUST STARED AT EACH OTHER

daehwi: AFTER THAT HE KISSED ME FOR NO REASON

daehwi: HE SAID HE WANTED TO “KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO KISS”

daehwi: WHAT THE FUCK HE CALLED ME ANNOYING AFTERWARDS

jihoon: i knew jinyoung was shady but not this shady

woojin: get married already sheesh

* * *

 memehwi: what the fuck afterwards we watched a movie with the rest and he just casually grabbed my waist AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED?? dude

ephemeral: oh gosh

ephemeral: was it his first kiss too?

memehwi: yeah

memehwi: im about to COMBUST

ephemeral: that’s cute though

ephemeral: NOT YOU COMBUSTING I MEAN SHEGS

memehwi: FORGET IT WINTER BREAK IS COMING

memehwi: I CANT WAIT TO SEE U

ephemeral: me too :”)

* * *

  **dieded** @nationsdarkpast

school is so stressful can i drop out

 

 **jinyoung, daehwi (2)**  
jinyoung: come over today

daehwi: u always make me go over why dont u come over instead

jinyoung: alright

* * *

**family (7)**

jisung: OH MY GOD I THOUGHT I BANNED SLIME WHY IS WOOJIN PLAYING WITH IT

woojin: MOM im stressed let me live

jaehwan: where did u get it???

woojin: kenta

jihoon:

jisung:

daehwi: what

daniel: the fuck

ong: Idk what i was expecting

* * *

 

 **Ong not hong** @seongwoot  
OK SO TONIGHT IM COOKING DINNER RIGHT?

 

 **Ong not hong** @seongwoot  
THEN I REMEMBERED JINYOUNG IS OVER SO BEING THE CONSIDERATE PERSON I AM, I DECIDED TO GO ASK HIM WHAT KIND OF PASTA HE LIKES

 

 **Ong not hong** @seongwoot  
I OPEN DAEHWI’S BEDROOM DOOR AND I SEE THE BOTH OF THEM KISSING JINYOUNG KNEW I WAS THERE BUT DIDNT EVEN BOTHER STOPPING

 

 **Ong not hong** @seongwoot  
WHAT THE FUCK RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING SALAD

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@seongwoot simple. don’t like what you see? then get out

* * *

 

**jinyoung, daehwi (2)**

daehwi: that was my 2nd kiss u fuck ,,

jinyoung: and?

daehwi: WHY WOULD U DO THAT

jinyoung: forgot what kissing felt like so i decided to do it again

daehwi: u canT JUST !!!

jinyoung: yes i can

jinyoung: anyway i’m getting sleepy so good night! scoot a little closer please you make a good bolster

daehwi: .....

daehwi: choke.

jinyoung: you love me

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeskip btwn the first snow & woojins stress tweet lmao
> 
> m so tired bye i’ll ipdate agn in a few hours
> 
> love u pls take care of urself drink water eat up n sleep early
> 
> talk to me on twt @LSOYULS or hmu on my curiouscat (@SOYULS)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finals week
> 
> daehwi meets ephemeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeskips happen

**FUCK SCHOOL** @nationsdarkpast  
what the FUCK bae jinyoung issued me a slip today bcs apparently my socks can't be seen from the back of my shoes ???

 

 **FUCK SCHOOL** @nationsdarkpast  
BITCH HAVE U SEEN DAEHWI'S IT LOOKS AS IF HE ISN'T WEARING ANY SOCKS ...

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@nationsdarkpast never noticed. get your parents to sign the slip and pass it to the form teacher tomorrow thanks

 

 **FUCK SCHOOL** @nationsdarkpast  
@jiny.oung biased bitch

* * *

 

memehwi: today jinyoung left his sketchbook open on his desk bcs some other council kid called for him during lunch

memehwi: his drawings are so nice

memehwi: :"")

ephemeral: ohhh really

memehwi: u guys have similar drawing styles i realised

ephemeral: ? that's nice

memehwi: u know once last year jinyoung helped me with my art hw

memehwi: omg did u know that jinyoung has rly soft hands too

ephemeral: how would you know lol xD

memehwi: ... we used to hold hands a lot

memehwi: ANYWAY ,,,, xmas break is in like a week and a half when do u want to meet

ephemeral: the 23rd?

memehwi: okies

ephemeral: let's meet at that arcade you always visit with woojin, 2pm?

memehwi: okiiii

memehwi: i cant wait to see u yay

memehwi: ily :"")

ephemeral: love you more :-)

* * *

 

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**

jihoon: hi study session today seonho n guanlin are coming over

woojin: k

jihoon: daehwi, invite jinyoung if u want

daehwi: meh idk

woojin: aren't u guys dating lmaoo

daehwi: no?

jihoon: ya daehwi friends sleep in the same bed ... friends kiss each other on the lips ... friends ...

woojin: ^

daehwi: i mean he hasnt said anything about my confession till today and idw to bother him ..

daehwi: in other news, im meeting ephemeral soon

daehwi: like on the 23rd

woojin: stranger danger

daehwi: WHEN WILL U STOP OMGSGSS

* * *

 

 

 **Kermit** @lai_gl  
hmmm sipping on that tea

 

 **#StopWoojin2k17** @parkjeojang  
wow i wonder ....

 

 **FUCK SCHOOL** @nationsdarkpast  
some people are denser than that "cake" jihoon tried to bake

 

* * *

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
gonna lose all my hair by the end of this week

 

 **seonho :)** @babychick  
@jiny.oung says the bitch who never ever studies but still tops the class

  
**beauty guru** @fairywoon  
am i seeing things or did seonho just swear

 

 **visuals 10/10** @kingjaehwan  
@fairywoon icb he called jinyoung a bitch LMAO jinyoung is indeed my bitchiest son anyway

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@kingjaehwan the fuck? i don't even do shit

 

* * *

 memehwi: im fucking stressed i cant do this

ephemeral: shh

ephemeral: you can

memehwi: like seriously im so stupid?? i cant even solve the easiest qns ...

ephemeral: babe you’re not stop saying that

ephemeral: send me a picture of the ones you need help you with? i’ll help you

memehwi: shshehs ok

memehwi: i seriously love u so much

ephemeral: and i seriously love you more

* * *

 

  
**ALARM CLOCKS** @parkjeojang  
GUYS YESTERDAY I SAID I'M GOING TO STUDY AT THE LIBRARY I SAID TO WAKE ME UP AT 9AM WHY DID NO ONE WAKE ME ??? ITS 9.30

 

 **sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
@parkjeojang we live 2 minutes from the library, jihoon. they open at 10.30am

 

 **ALARM CLOCKS** @parkjeojang  
@y00nsjisung UGHHHH ITS FINALS SEASON ICB ... I HAVE TO LEAVE IN LIKE 5 MIN BYE

 

* * *

**:/** @gghwi  
i am STRESSED

  
**FUCK SCHOOL** @nationsdarkpast  
to whoever set the math paper ... hope u fucking choke

* * *

 

 

 **drained** @lai_gl  
!!! 1 more paper bless up

 

* * *

 memehwi: FINALS ARE OVER

ephemeral: same! i go on break today :-)

memehwi: omg it was so stressful thank god its over ...

ephemeral: yeah

ephemeral: see you tomorrow i guess hehe

memehwi: wsge SEE U !!! CANT WAIT

memehwi: i love u

ephemeral: see you! go sleep now cutie i love you more

* * *

 

 

 **seonho :)** @babychick  
omg finals are over!! :D bye everybody going to enjoy my break

 

* * *

**jinyoung, daehwi (2)**  
jinyoung: sleepover?

daehwi: no

jinyoung: won’t take that for an answer

daehwi: -_-

jinyoung :-)

* * *

**give me CATS & ong **@kangdan  
ong drank water but he's acting as if he's drunk?

 

 **give me CATS & ong **@kangdan  
nvm ketchup went up jaehwan's nose. minhyun is crying in a corner idk what's going on

* * *

 

memehwi: wvdgwhw IM SEEING U LATER

memehwi: iM SO EXCITED

ephemeral: SHIT SAME

ephemeral: wait daehwi i may not have enough data later so can you give me your number? i'll text you

memehwi: yeah ok

memehwi: [contact]

memehwi: HEBSE SEE U

 

* * *

 

 

 **seonho :)** @babychick  
minhwan took me out for meat today i’m obviously the favourite child :) eat your hearts out guanlin and jinyoung!

 

* * *

**family (7)**

daehwi: IM GOING OUT BE BACK BY 6

jisung: with who?

daehwi: A FRIEND

daniel: which friend

woojin: ephemeral

jaehwan: who??

daehwi: NEVERMIND

daehwi: MY OLD FRIEND

daehwi: byeeeee

* * *

**sleeping** @nationsdarkpast

stranger danger

 

 **food is important** @parkjeojang  
wee woo patrick 10 hours

 

 **WORRIED sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
is daehwi safe oh gosh

* * *

**woojin, jihoon, jisung (3)**

woojin: hey mom

woojin: u know the guy daehwi went out with?

jisung: ??? who is it

jihoon: it’s his tumblr mutual that he met online like 3 years ago

jisung: what the fuck

jihoon: they act like a couple lmaoooo

woojin: but anyway jisung don’t freak out

woojin: we know him in real life

jisung: wait who is he

jihoon: come into our room we’ll tell you

* * *

ephemeral: daehwi i’ll text you when i reach i ran out of data

memehwi: okies

* * *

**kenta, daehwi (2)**  
kenta: daehwi this is ephemeral

kenta: i’m waiting for you outside the arcade

daehwi: WAIT WHAT

daehwi: KENTA HAHSHASACSVW

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm thoughts? HAHAAHAAAAAAAA  
> BUT SERIOUSLY PLS DO NOT BE LIKE DAEHWI, MAKE SURE TO ASKFOR THE PERSONS NUMBER TOO THIS IS LEGIT SO UNSAFE OH GOSH DONT BE LIKE DAEHWI PLS STRANGER DANGER !!!
> 
> im sorry fr not updating in so long im rlly busy n tired ugh
> 
> goodnight i love u eat well sleep well & drink lots of water! i care about u
> 
> talk to me on twitter @LSOYULS / or on my curiouscat @SOYULS ! :) i created a fancam account for girlgroups on instagram.. its called @jueungram so if ur interested pls check it out ty :”)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin is off
> 
> minhyun finds out the truth.
> 
> guanlin and sungwoon cry too
> 
> basically, the dorms are in chaos.
> 
> jinyoung is missing

**kermit sippin tea** @nationsdarkpast  
LMAO SO JIHOON WAS SINGING LET IT GO AND HE OPENED THE WINDOWS DRAMATICALLY WHILE SCREECHING "LET THE STORM RAGE ON"

 **kermit sippin tea** @nationsdarkpast  
AND THIS KID RIDING HIS BIKE DOWNSTAIRS GOT A SHOCK AND FELL OF HIS BIKE SHAVAGAFA IM FUCKIG SHEDDING TEARSBSGSVD

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@nationsdarkpast Utterly disappointed.

* * *

 

**jihoon, woojin, guanlin (3)**

jihoon: YO GUANLIN

woojin: DAEHWI WENT OUT W EPHEMERAL

guanlin: LOLOL WAIT TILL HE SEES

jihoon: HAHAHAHA its about time he found out

guanlin: also what the fuck woojin why is there slime in jinyoung’s room

jihoon:

woojin: i may or may not have gotten him into slime

jihoon: what in the fuck

woojin: he thinks it’s fun!!!!

* * *

 

 

 **:/** @parkjeojang  
@nationsdarkpast never fails to disappoint me. or anybody for that matter

* * *

 

**kenta, daehwi (2)**

daehwi: kenta??? HAHAHA omy can’t believe it’s u!!!

daehwi: wait where exactly are u... i don’t see u?

* * *

 

**family (7)**

jisung: why has woojin been so quiet? it’s been nearly 2 hours and he’s been locked in his room? he didn’t reply to any of my texts either?

jaehwan: jihoon u obviously went too far

jihoon: what??? he knows damn well my contact name for him is “disappointment”

ong: Jihoon when will u realise that ur actions have CONSEQUENCES

daniel: i’ll go check on him dw! ****

* * *

  
**han** @dingdonghans  
um kenta is screaming

 **han** @dingdonghans  
where the fuck did his phone go all u FUCKHEADS better own up

* * *

 

 

 **disappointed sick chicken** @y00nsjisung  
it’s true. woojin is a disappointment

 **supreme boi** @lai_gl  
@y00nsjisung what’s new? also what happened

 **main** @kingjaehwan  
@lai_gl we thought he got upset cause jihoon called him a disappointment but turns out he was filming a slime asmr video

 **Slime anti** @seongwoot  
I have never heard Daniel sigh this loudly before

* * *

 

 

 **slimer** @nationsdarkpast  
new slime asmr video up!!! had to cut it shorter bcs i was interrupted by some annoying shitheads but it’s okay link in bio babes xoxo

* * *

 

 

 **HAHAHAH** @babychick  
GUANLIN AND I R WATCHING WOOJIN’S SLIME VIDEO AND HE’S LAUGHING SO HARD HE’S SHEDDING TEARSBSGSGS

 **slimer** @nationsdarkpast  
@babychick glad to see yall are enjoying my video ❤️

 **LMAO** @lai_gl  
@nationsdarkpast WAKE UP WE ARE NOT LAUGHING WITH U WE ARE LAUGHING AT U AHHAHAHAHAHAA

* * *

 

 

 **slimeychamsae fan!!** @chximinki  
i actually really like woojin’s new video! you did great woojin!

 

 **^-^** @pockyjr  
i would love to be supportive you know i’m like that but um. no offence but i am worried for the path woojin is walking on ! maybe try something else ? ^^

 

 **Help me** @nstdongho  
Sungwoon is playing Woojin’s asmr video on the smart tv while laughing like a dying whale pls send help

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
Thank GOODNESS my kids have great interests and hobbies!

 

 **:/** @parkjeojang  
@optimushwang it’s about time u knew fam...

* * *

 

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
OH MY GOSH. I was CLEANING JINYOUNG’S ROOM AND I FOUND SLIME ON HIS TABLE!! NOT 1, NOT 2, BUT 3 SLIMES IN 8 OUNCE CONTAINERS

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
WHERE IS THAT HOOLIGAN HAS HE BEEN GONE THIS WHOLE TIME

 

 **hothotshot** @noh_taehyun  
hahaha kenta is screaming cos that dumb bitch lost his phone, donghan is mad cause kenta’s breakdown interrupted their makeout session

 

 **hothotshot** @noh_taehyun  
@noh_taehyun woojin’s asmr vid is on repeat on the tv, jinyoung is missing, minhyun is crying and so is guanlin, but for 2 different reasons

 

 **hothotshot** @noh_taehyun  
@noh_taehyun minhyun’s crying bcs jinyoung, his all-rounder, plays with slime. guanlin’s crying because of woojin’s asmr

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@jiny.oung YOU KNOW I HATE SLIME! YOU KNOW I AM ALLERGIC TO MESS AND GERMS! NOT IMPRESSED!

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@y00nsjisung YOU THINK YOU SLICK? YOU THINK WOOJIN IS INFLUENCIAL? YOU THINK YOUR KID’S AN INFLUENCER? HONEY HE’S THE INFLUENZA VIRUS

* * *

 

**pink sausage + prince daehwi (3)**

daehwi: YALL ARE NEVER GONNA GUESS WHO EPHEMERAL IS OMG ASVSBSS

jihoon: WHO

woojin: BITCH WHO???

 _daehwi_ has gone offline.

jihoon: WHAT KIND OF CLIFFHANGER????

* * *

 

 **can’t** @kent_a  
@jiny.oung BITCH WHY THEFUCK DID U TAKE MY FUCKING PHONE IM ABOUT TO WHOOP UR ASS

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@kent_a why are you so bothered? perhaps do you have some, questionable things in your camera roll?

 

 **can’t** @kent_a  
@jiny.oung BITCH WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!

 

 **longguo** @catgoesmeow  
@kent_a he is trying to suggest that you take nudes

 

 **can’t** @kent_a  
@jiny.oung BETTER RUN FOR UR FUCKING LIFE BAE FUCKING JINYOUNG I WILL THROW U OFF THIS DAMN BUILDING

 

 **bjy** @jiny.oung  
@kent_a violence is a sign of pregnancy.

 

 **Minhyun** @optimushwang  
@jiny.oung HOOLIGAN!!!!!

* * *

 

**family (7)**

ong: Daehwi we were very worried u were uncotactable

jaehwan: uncontactable*

ong: Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days. Shut the fuck up jaehwan

daehwi: sorry my phone died!!! but i’m safe and i had fun :)))

jisung: good to hear, daehwi! :>

* * *

 

**jinyoung, daehwi (2)**

daehwi: i thought mr tops the class would be a little smarter

jinyoung: SHUT UP IT WAS A BAD CHOICE AGASB

daehwi: WHY would u steal kenta’s phone

jinyoung: HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH DONGHAN SO I TOOK THE OPPORTUNITY

daehwi: WHAT FOR

jinyoung: i wanted to add some Suspense to my True Identity™️

daehwi: fuck off ephemeral

jinyoung: well fuck you too memehwi

daehwi: bitch

jinyoung: is that how you talk to your boyfriend

daehwi: it has only been an hour (1 hour) since we got together

jinyoung: do you not want to date me

jinyoung: do you want me to pull up screenshots from when memehwi fanboyed to ephemeral over jinyoung

daehwi: bitch if u DARE

jinyoung: [screenshot attached]

jinyoung: [screenshot attached]

daehwi: how could u hide this from mefor 3 years i believe this is some type of love scam

jinyoung: i told you i wasn’t ready

jinyoung: but thank you for inflating my ego for the past 3 years

daehwi: how did u know memehwi is me wtf

jinyoung: uh clue number 1. memehwi

jinyoung: as for the rest... i’m not the top student for nothing!

daehwi: go join the fucking fbi would u

jinyoung: you have a DETECTIVE boyfriend!!! isn’t that cool?

daehwi: ye ye whatever

daehwi: ur the lamest shit i’ve ever met

jinyoung: whatever you say

jinyoung: you love me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for taking so long to update.. ive been busy and life was Shit
> 
> well, this fic has come to an end and i want to cry
> 
> basically if ur wondering:   
> no, woojin doesn’t have feelings for jihoon. they’re best friends. woojin broke up with hyungseob bcs he realised he mistook platonic love for romantic love.  
> jinyoung stole kenta’s phone, yes. jinyoung is ephemeral. jinhwi got together during their little meetup.
> 
> if you have any other questions just ask me hhehe
> 
> im sorry for being gone for so long... 
> 
> i have more fics coming up soon so yay
> 
> pls take care of yourself today, i love you!
> 
> thank you for reading ohmygosh, ican’t believe this has 4k reads??? this was so bad yet people still read it i am cryingbssgs
> 
> thank you so much it means a lot :”) 
> 
> talk to me on twitter @LSOYULS or on curiouscat (@SOYULS)
> 
> i love u :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolute shit
> 
> idk how the schooling system in other countries work so i tried to goOGLE IM SORRY
> 
> i hope u liked it this is trash smh
> 
> talk to me on twt if u want : @LSOYULS
> 
> thank u for reading i love u pls remember to drink lots of water today and fill ur tummy up with good food <3


End file.
